Sonhando Alto
by Miss PotterGranger03
Summary: Durante o verão Harry e Hermione começam a ter sonhos estranhos um com o outro. Esses sonhos não eram para ser nada demais, mas os jovens começaram a se perceber de outra forma e a terem certos tipos de desejos...
1. Chapter 1

Sonhando Alto

Capítulo 1 – Reencontro

Finalmente! Era amanhã! Amanhã se livraria dos Dursley, pensava Harry Potter ao deitar-se em "sua" cama na Rua dos Alfeneiros n°4 logo após um entediante café da manhã com a "família".

Eram apenas 10h da manhã, mais em seu quarto Harry já estava com todas as coisas arrumadas, ansioso para que o dia acabasse logo, amanhã enfim veria os amigos.

O dia passou muito devagar em sua opinião, tudo o que fez foi passar o dia trancado no quarto, horas e horas andando de um lado para o outro e quando ele finalmente parava para descansar, ficava olhando para o relógio contando às horas.

O garoto não dormiu muito bem naquela noite. Novamente estava tento aqueles sonhos estranhos, não sabia o porquê deles, apenas que não deveria estar tendo aquele tipo de sonho e muito menos gostando deles.

~*~

Naquela mesma noite, Hermione acordava assustada. Droga! – pensou. Por que estava tendo aqueles sonhos? E porque diabos estava gostando deles?

~*~

No dia seguinte, às 7h da manhã Harry desceu para tomar café e como sempre foi ignorado pelos tios e pelo primo. Terminou seu desjejum sem dar uma palavra e voltou para o quarto onde ficou esperando o Sr. Weasley chegar para levá-lo a Toca. Desceu as escadas já com o malão e a gaiola de Edwiges às 8h20' e esperou uns 10 minutos até que este chegasse.

~*~

- Harry querido, é muito bom ver você - disse a Sra. Weasley abraçando-o – Você está bem? Parece-me tão magro e abatido

- Eu estou bem não se preocupe, é bom vê-la de novo. Hermione já chegou? – perguntou com esperança vasculhando o local em busca de algum indício da presença da morena.

- Não querido mais o Rony está lá em cima – disse apontando para a escada.

- Ah! – disse o moreno tentando disfarçar a decepção por Hermione ainda não ter chegado – então eu vou subir.

A Sra. Weasley apenas limitou-se a dar-lhe um sorriso e o garoto subiu em direção ao quarto do melhor amigo se perguntando se teria sido óbvio demais ao fazer aquela pergunta, quando viu já estava sendo puxado para dentro do quarto de Rony pelos gêmeos.

~*~

Durante todo o caminho para a Toca Hermione ficou apreensiva, milhões de pensamentos atormentando-a. Por um lado estava feliz, iria passar o resto das férias por lá com seus amigos e depois todos iriam para Hogwarts para mais um ano letivo, a única coisa que não se encaixava nessa felicidade e o motivo de toda aquela confusão em sua mente era resumida em três palavra: Harry Thiago Potter. Não que o moreno tivesse lhe feito algo, mais o fato é que estava confusa e tudo era por culpa daqueles sonhos.

~*~

Já no quarto e tendo cumprimentado Rony, Harry participava da conversa com os garotos sem prestar muita atenção. – _Porque ela está demorando tanto?_- questionava-se mentalmente – _Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?Não, claro que não. Ela provavelmente só se atrasou mesmo. Meninas uff!. _Eram mais ou menos 11h quando eles ouviram a Sra. Weasley gritar:

- Garotos, a Hermione chegou!! – Harry deu um pulo da cama e sem esperou pelos outros desceu as escadas correndo, todos no quarto se olharam assustados tamanho o choque pelo repentino entusiasmo do moreno.

- Nossa! – disse Rony caindo na gargalhada.

- Acho bom a Hermione tomar cuidado ou o Harry pode sufocá-la com um abraço – comentou Fred.

- Ahh, o amor está no ar! – brincou Jorge.

- Vamos descer? Não vou querer perder isso! – disse Rony já na porta a do quarto – Vocês não vêm?

- Com toda certeza maninho – disseram os gêmeos antes de se juntarem ao irmão com sorrisos maliciosos.

~*~

Harry descia as escadas afobado, por sorte nenhum acidente acontecera, quando estava no ultimo degrau estancou. Hermione estava parada na porta com o olhar sobre ele. Seu coração falhou uma batida enquanto seus olhos percorriam a morena dos pés a cabeça e quando seus olhares se encontraram por uma fração de segundos firam com que eles percebessem o quanto sentiram falta um do outro e como se tivessem combinado saíram ao encontro um do outro.

~*~

Quando chegaram lá embaixo viram que Harry envolvia Hermione em um abraço apertado o qual era retribuído com igual intensidade pela morena.

- Hem, hem – brincou Gina fazendo uma imitação perfeita da Umbridge – Deixe a Mione respirar Harry! – falou a ruiva saindo da cozinha.

~*~

A voz da garota pareceu acordar os morenos que de tão envolvidos no abraço não tinham a menor consciência do mundo ao redor, separaram-se imediatamente completamente vermelhos.

- Gina?!? Tô entrando. Ah, oi pessoal!

Todos se viraram para a porta para cumprimentar a loira recém chegada que se encontrava passando pelo portal excerto Harry e Hermione que estavam constrangidos demais para olhar para alguma coisa que não fossem seus pés.

- Gente, é impressão minha ou eu to perdendo alguma coisa? – perguntou a loira divertida ao notar as expressões constrangidas dos morenos.

- Claro que não Luna! – responderam Harry e Mione juntos se fitando logo em seguida e adquirindo um tom escarlate.

- Na verdade Luninha você perdeu a maior cena de romance que deixaria muitos filmes Holliwoodianos verdes de inveja. Visualize só: dois jovens apaixonados – disse Fred apontando para Harry e Hermione – se encontram depois de meses separados e se abraçam como se o mundo fosse acabar em alguns segundos e logo em seguida, ainda grudados dão o tão ansiado bei

- Ok já chega! Parem com isso agora mesmo e vão colocar a mesa para o almoço – disse a Sra. Weasley com pena do pobre casal.

- Mais mãe eu ainda não terminei o meu relato.

- Agora! – falou a mulher em tom autoritário de quem não admite replicações – Fred, Jorge, todos vocês! E Hermione querida você e a Luna podem ir por suas coisas lá em cima.

- Claro – responderam as garotas em uníssono.

~*~

- Bem se você não se importa Hermione eu já vou descendo. Você não vem? – falou a loira quando mal chegaram ao quarto, Hermione tinha uma enorme suspeita de que toda aquela pressa era devido à curiosidade de Luna sobre a história de Fred e não porque ela quisesse ajudar.

- Não obrigada. Eu vou tomar um banho primeiro, pode ir na frente – disse já indo em direção ao banheiro e já despida se pois a pensar no ocorrido lá da sala. _O que foi aquilo??Fora tão estranho abraçar Harry. Estranho é Hermione?? Eu diria que foi maravilhoso, reconfortante, perturbador, tudo menos estranho – disse uma voz irônica em sua cabeça. Ah, cale a boca! - respondeu a morena aquela voz._

- Harry!- Hermione quase caiu para trás quando saiu do banheiro e viu o moreno sentado na cama de frente para o banheiro – o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Mione! Ah, é...me desculpe mais é que nós não tivemos oportunidade para conversar direito lá em baixo e bem acho que não é uma boa hora então eu volto depois e

- Tudo bem Harry pode ficar

Harry deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e correu até Hermione dando-lhe outro abraço – Senti tantas saudades Mi!

- Também senti sua falta Harry. Vem cá – falou puxando ele para sentar-se na cama junto com ela. Quando Hermione sentou-se na mesma ele não pode deixar de prestar atenção nas pernas da amiga, guardou cada detalhe de sua fisionomia, sabia que sonharia com ela essa noite e era bom fornecer a sua mente dados concretos. Resolveu ocupar seus pensamentos com outras coisas, os sonhos ficariam para depois afinal tinha ido ali para conversar.

- E então Mi, o que a Srta. Andou aprontando enquanto eu não estava por perto? – disse o moreno sorrindo.

- Ah, como eu lhe disse em minha ultima carta, fui com meus pais para o Havaí. Já ia me esquecendo, tenho umas fotos para lhe mostrar e lhe trouxe um presente.

- Um presente? Ah Mione, não acredito que você se incomodou com isso

- Incomodo nenhum Sr. Potter e nem pense em recusar – disse ao garoto entregando-lhe o álbum e um pequeno cordão com um pingente em forma de prancha com um H entalhado no centro.

- Obrigado Mi é lindo – disse Harry já colocando o cordão e dando um abraço na amiga, logo depois começou a folhear o álbum enquanto a morena lhe contava os detalhes da viajem.

~ Continua ~

Na: Bom pessoal essa é a minha primeira fic e não está lá essas coisas (os autores das fic's que eu leio sempre dizem isso e eu sempre achei bobagem mais agora que eu estou escrevendo posso ver como realmente se sente que escreve), mas posso dizer que essa fic está sendo bem legal de escreve afinal é nela que eu trabalho em todas as minha aulas chatas na faculdade (mais não digam pra ninguém tá? Os professores crentes que tô prestando atenção na aula e eu escrevendo fic, kkkk).

Desculpem qualquer erro. Agradeço se comentarem para que eu possa continuar, todas as críticas serão muito bem aceitas viu? O meu intuito é sempre melhorar. Sobre o capitulo, não ficou lá essas coisas mais prometo que vai ficando melhor com o passar do tempo.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonhando Alto

Capítulo 2 – Hogwarts

O restante das férias foi tranqüila, lógico que os gêmeos, Rony, Gina e Luna ainda continuaram a implicar com Harry e Hermione e ainda mais depois que os dois ficaram no quarto sozinhos enquanto todos estavam lá em baixo. Mais tirando isso foi tudo normal. E hoje eles iriam enfim estar em Hogwarts outra vez.

~*~

Os corredores estavam vazios. Hermione vinha sozinha da biblioteca, mais uma vez passara do horário só que desta vez não se tratava dos livros mais da incapacidade dela de concentrar-se neles. Vinha tão aborrecida e distraída que não percebeu que alguém se aproximava e quando ela se deu conta já estava sendo imprensada na parede. Tomada pelo susto e tentando normalizar as batidas do coração e a respiração descompassada conseguiu se pronunciar.

- Qu...quem é v...você? – perguntou aflita.

O estranho se aproximou ainda mais (como se isso fosse possível) e sussurrou em seu ouvido lhe provocando um arrepio – Não reconhece mais o seu melhor amigo Mione?? – disse dirigindo-se ao pescoço da morena logo em seguida.

- Ha...Har...Harry! O que você acha que está fazendo??

Ele não pode deixar de sorrir – Oras Hermione! O que acha que estou fazendo? Beijando seu pescoço é claro.

- Isso eu já percebi – disse óbvia – o que eu quero saber é o porquê de você o está fazendo.

- Você não está gostando? – a castanha corou furiosamente por causa da pergunta e a agradecia a Merlin por estar escuro. _Porque o Harry está fazendo isso? – _perguntou-se mentalmente e mais uma vez aquela vozinha muito da irritante martelava em sua cabeça – _É Hermione você não está gostando?_

- Isso não vem ao caso – respondeu tentando raciocinar - o que eu quero dizer é que esta sua atitude não é normal.

- O quê? Eu estar tão louco por você que não consiga mais controlar meu desejo? – perguntou irritado.

- Desejo? Harry você está agindo sem pensar e

- Talvez esse seja o seu problema Hermione, você pensa demais – e dizendo isso ele tomou-lhe os lábios. No início o beijo começou calmo já que a atitude inesperada de Harry deixou a morena sem ação mais isso não demorou muito já que os morenos entregaram-se ao beijo de uma forma quase que desesperada e tudo o que Mione tinha consciência era de Harry sussurrando seu nome entre os beijos.

- Mione...Mione...HERMIONE!!

Assustada a castanha deu um pulo da cama – GINA!! O que foi?? Você quer me matar de susto?

- Bom Mione me desculpe mais é que já está tarde e o Harry me pediu para ver se estava tudo bem e quando eu cheguei aqui você estava ofegando e falando o nome do Ha

Hermione ficou muito vermelha ao lembrar-se do sonho e não querendo que a amiga lhe fizesse perguntas tratou de mudar o ruma da conversa.

- O que eu perdi?

- O café da manhã e o primeiro horário de História da Magia.

- Ai meu Merlin! O que eu vou fazer? – perguntou desesperada

- Calma Mione é só o primeiro dia de aula – a morena deu um suspiro derrotada, não era às aulas a que ela se referia.

- Você tem toda razão Gi, obrigada por vir me chamar. Eu acho melhor me apressar se eu quiser assistir a próxima aula – e dizendo isso saiu em direção ao banheiro.

_Droga, droga, droga!_

~*~

- Harry?! Harry??

- O que é Rony?

- Você está bem?

- Claro que eu estou! Porque a pergunta?

- É que você está olhando pra frente com esse olhar vago, sei lá, achei que você poderia estar sendo possuído ou coisa do tipo – o moreno apenas limitou-se a revirar os olhos.

- Harry você não acha estranho a Mione não ter aparecido até agora?

- Eu a

- Com licença professor Binns, será que eu poderia entrar? – todos com exceção ao professor olharam para a porta.

Harry acenava freneticamente para a morena indicando a carteira ao seu lado para ela se sentar. Como o professor não pareceu se importar ou mesmo notar a interrupção da garota ela entrou na sala e tratou de sentar-se bem longe do local indicado pelo amigo e deixando-o totalmente confuso.

- Você e a Mione brigaram?

- Não! Não que eu saiba pelo menos.

- Que estranho! A Mione não é de agir desse jeito. Perdendo aula, ignorando você

- Ela não está me ignorando Rony! E dá pra você parar de me encher? Estou querendo assistir a aula.

- Se você está dizendo, mais não precisa descontar sua frustração em mim ok? – disse o ruivo pegando suas coisas e indo sentar-se bem longe do mau humor do amigo.

Hermione passou a aula toda fingindo não notar as olhadas e acenos de Harry que tentava inutilmente a todo instante chamar-lhe a atenção. Quando o horário finalmente bateu, ela saiu correndo antes que ele a alcançasse. Dava graças a Merlin que tinha aula de Runas e os garotos de Adivinhação, isso lhe daria um bom tempo para se recuperar de seu "pesadelo" e se preparar para encarar Harry.

~*~

Passado o momento de desentendimento entre os jovens grifinórios, Harry andava pelo corredor ao lado de Rony totalmente abismado pelo ocorrido com Hermione e só foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando esbarrou em alguém.

- Me desculpe – disse ajudando o outro a se levantar – eu estava distraído e não vi você.

- Não tudo bem, eu também estava distraído. – disse dando um sorriso ao garoto enquanto terminava de recolher suas coisas – Eu me chamo Kevin Steverson.

- Me chamo Harry – disse estendendo a mão – Harry P

- Potter! Disseram-me que a sua namoradinha anda deixando você de lado nos últimos tempos é verdade?

- Não enche Malfoy.

- Ora Potter não venha com seu mau humor pra cima de mim. Eu não tenho culpa se aquela sangue ruim não liga mais pra você.

- O que acontece entre mim e Hermione não é de sua conta Malfoy e se você chamá-la de sangue ruim outra vez eu

- Vai fazer o que?

- Você não vai querer saber Malfoy – disse o grifinório dando as costas ao sonserino, não ia aceitar as provocações do garoto

- Ui estou morrendo de medo Potter! – disse o loiro provocando – Mais sabe que eu até entendo você? Do jeito que a Granger está gostosa até eu vou dar uns amas

Harry sacou a varinha das vestes – Complete essa frase e você vai se arrepender de ter nascido.

- Harry tudo bem, ele só quer te provocar. – disse Rony puxando o amigo antes que este perdesse o controle – não perca seu tempo com ele.

- É Harry, seu amigo tem razão. – Harry bufou. _Quem esse garoto pensa que é?_

- Tudo bem, vamos. Estarei de olho em você Malfoy, saia um dedinho da linha com a Mi e eu juro que você nunca mais vai esquecer o nome Harry Potter!

~ Continua ~

NA.: Oi pessoal desculpem a demora. Muito obrigada a todos que leram a fic e um agradecimento especial a Bruna e Mayabi pelas reviews, muito obrigada moças pelo incentivo é graças a vocês que estou postando esse novo capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado. O próximo capítulo ainda não está pronto mais prometo me esforçar para fazê-lo o mais rápido possível.

Espero novas reviews viu??


	3. Chapter 3

**Sonhando Alto**

**Capítulo 3 – O Novo Amigo de Hermione**

_Está acontecendo de novo! Eu não sei explicar como ou quando isso começou exatamente mais o fato é que de uns tempos para cá venho tendo esses sonhos "estranhos" com o Harry e desde que voltamos para Hogwarts eles tem sido cada vez mais freqüentes. O problema não são os sonhos em si, o que me incomoda é que passado o meu estado de choque pelos primeiros sonhos eu venho imaginando se no real seria tão bom quanto nos sonhos e isso já começou a interferir na minha rotina e na minha relação com o Harry. Como eu posso_ _encarar meu melhor_ _amigo tendo esses pensamentos nada fraternais para com ele? Essa situação é no mínimo constrangedora. Eu sinceramente tenho medo de fazer uma besteira a qualquer momento._

- Você poderia nos responder esta pergunta Srta. Granger?? – perguntou a profª. McGonagall

- Hermione? Hermione? Hermione você está se sentindo bem? – perguntou Harry preocupado sacudindo a amiga levemente.

- Ha...rry, to. Claro que estou, porque a pergunta?

- Bem, levando em consideração que você é sempre a primeira a levantar a mão e estar sempre com todas as respostas na ponta da língua, e estarmos em uma aula de transfiguração da qual você adora, diga-se de passagem, e a profª. McGonagall estar a uns 10min esperando seu resposta – observou em tom sarcástico – eu deduzi que

- E então Srta. Granger? – impacientou-se a senhora

- Hã...eh...ah...me desculpe professora mais a senhora poderia repetir a pergunta?

- Qual o problema Granger? Sua mente está tão ocupada em pensar com qual garoto você vai ficar hoje para por chifres no Potter que a aula ficou em segundo plano? Tsc tsc – debochou Draco irritando Harry e Hermione

- Cale-se se não quiser levar uma detenção Sr. Malfoy – a professora interveio antes que os morenos pudessem revidar e voltou a aula logo em seguida.

_Hermione anda tão estranha – _pensou Harry. _Já faz uma semana que retomamos à Hogwarts e até hoje ela nunca me explicou o motivo de ter agido daquela forma no primeiro dia de aula e o pior, anda esquiva e relutante com relação a mim e sempre que eu lhe pergunto o porquê dela estar agindo assim ela muda de assunto ou inventa uma desculpa qualquer. Será que eu fiz alguma coisa? Ou será que ela percebeu que eu gosto dela? Que sonho com ela todos os dias? Não impossível! Impossível é Potter? Eu não acho. Do jeito que você é tão discreto até Dumbledore já deve saber _– disse uma voz extremamente irritante_. Não Diga bobagens – _exclamou o garoto - _além do mais eu nem sei se gosto dela, quer dizer, ela é minha amiga. É isso que você diz pra você? Sabe não sei por que você fica mentindo para si mesmo, fica se escondendo por trás dessa máscara de amizade quando é obvio que está apaixonado por ela. Eu não estou apaixonado! – retrucou – Se você quer continuar se enganando fique a vontade mais você precisa encarar a verdade de frente, os fatos nunca mentem – _a discussão interna do garoto cessou assim que este viu um papel pousando na mesa de Hermione e ficou curioso vendo a garota ler o papel e adquirir um tom furioso à medida que lia o bilhete.

Se não tiver ninguém disponível para hoje eu posso fazer um grande esforço e quebrar o seu galho Granger.

PS.: mais não fique animadinha demais tá? Só vou fazer isso porque sei que o pobretão e o testa rachada iam ficar furiosos e de quebra eu ainda ia dar ao Potter um belo par de chifres para combinar com a cicatriz patética dele.

Hermione não podia acreditar no que lia, lançou um olhar assassino ao sonserino. _Era só o que faltava – _pensou. Malfoy recebeu o olhar da morena e lhe deu uma piscadela alargando ainda mais o sorriso soltando alguns beijinhos de vez em quando irritando-a ainda mais. _Quem esse idiota pensa que é? Mais é muita prepotência mesmo. Ele que tente vir com gracinhas pra cima de mim._

~*~

No final da tarde o trio de ouro de Hogwarts andava exausto pelos corredores. Era quinta-feira e vinham de dois horários terríveis de Poções com a Sonserina.

- Aff, tem coisa pior do que passar duas horas trancado em uma masmorra com o seboso do Snape e os idiotas da Sonserina? – perguntou Harry aos amigos.

- Nem me fale, ainda bem que já acabou – disse Rony – todo esse tempo lá em baixo só me deixou com fome.

- E quando é que você não está como fome Ronald? – perguntou Hermione – Além do mais a aula não estava tão ruim assim, a poção de hoje até que foi muito simples de fazer

- Só porque você é uma sabe-tudo irritante

- Prefiro ser sabe-tudo a um trasgo esfomeado e boboca.

- Gente, por favor! Será que dá pra vocês pararem? - perguntou Harry

- Foi ele que começou – reclamou a morena

- Foi você que me ofendeu primeiro – retrucou o ruivo

- Pessoal é sério, vocês parecem duas crianças imaturas. Eu estou muito cansado e se vocês não se importam vou indo na frente porque não estou com muito saco para ficar agüentando essa briguinha, pois no final sempre sobra para mim – disse o moreno irritado

- o que foi que deu nele? – perguntou Ron

- Não sei Ronald mais perdi a fome. E eu adoraria continuar perdendo meu tempo discutindo com você mais vou à biblioteca adiantar meus deveres antes do jantar – disse a castanha se retirando. Rony apenas deu de ombros e tratou de ir alcançar o amigo.

- Harry! Ei Harry espere. O que aconteceu cara?

_Eu fiquei com ciúmes oras, com toda aquela briguinha ta na cara que vocês se gostam. _– pensou Harry – Nada Ron!

- A cara qual é? Eu te conheço!

- Só estou cansado das discussões de vocês

- É só isso?

O moreno ficou um tempo calado. – Me responde uma coisa Rony, você ainda gosta dela? – o ruivo deu o enorme sorriso compreendendo tudo

- É isso que está te incomodando? Pensar que eu e ela

- Só responda ok?

- Certo como quiser. Indo direto ao assunto, confesso que estou perdidamente apaixonado por

- Luna! – exclamou Rony mais vermelho que os cabelos – O que faz aqui?

- O Ron – disse a loira corando também – só vim lhe entregar isto Harry – disse a garota depois de um tempo encarando Rony – A profª. Minerva pediu para eu lhe entregar, é sobre o quadribol.

- Ah obrigado Luna

- Não há de que – disse sorrindo

- Porque você não janta conosco hoje Lu? – perguntou Rony antes que pudesse se controlar

- Claro Ron! Nos vemos daqui a pouco – disse a loira se retirando

- Você está apaixonado pela Luna? – perguntou Harry bronquiaberto quando a loira estava longe o bastante para não ouvi-lo.

- Estou! Ela não é demais??

- Caramba Ron! Quando foi que isso aconteceu?

- Bom, não sei bem.

- Então como sabe que está apaixonado?

- A gente simplesmente sabe e, além disso, existem os sinais

- Sinais?

- É, por exemplo, eu adoro o jeitinho sonhador dela, seu sorriso, seu cheiro, amo conversar com ela, é tanta coisa – suspirou o ruivo.

- Uau Ron isso é incrível! Você já falou tudo isso para ela?

- Ainda não, tenho medo dela não sentir o mesmo. Mais eu pensei em chamá-la para um encontro em Hogsmeade. E você?

- Eu? O que tem eu?

- Não vai se declarar para a Mione?

- O QUÊ? – gritou olhando9 de um lado para o outro para ver se alguém tinha ouvido

- A Harry! Todo mundo já sabe, menos vocês dois é claro.

- Não sei do que está falando

- Sabe Harry uma vez eu li – o moreno levantou as sobrancelhas cético – e eu leio as vezes – acrescentou ante a expressão do amigo – que o homem está sempre disposto a negar tudo aquilo que não compreende.

- E o que isso quer dizer? – perguntou o garoto de olhos verde confuso

- Quer dizer que se você não tomar uma atitude outro o fará

- Ela é só minha amiga e... você acha que outro...ela nem gosta mesmo de mim

- E depois eu é que sou tapado, o amor de vocês chega a ser palpável

- Eu não sei isso tudo é muito confuso e novo para mim

- Olha Harry acho melhor você analisar seus sentimentos em relação a ela e é bom que faça isso logo antes que seja tarde.

- Vamos mudar de assunto por favor?

- Você é quem sabe, depois só não diga que eu não avisei

~*~

Hermione caminhava com uma pilha de livros pela biblioteca.

- Posso te ajudar Mi? – perguntou um garoto alto, com os cabelos loiros quase dourados e olhos de um azul tão límpido que faria qualquer uma suspirar.

- Kevin? Kevin Steverson?

- Uau! Vejo que você ainda lembra-se de mim – a morena sorriu-lhe

- Claro! – disse cedendo alguns livros para que o garoto levasse

- E então Mi? Faz algum tempo desde a última vez que a gente se viu

- É verdade. Coincidência nos encontrarmos nas férias de verão NE?

- Talvez tenha sido o destino. Sabe Mi, eu não sei se para você mais o que acont

- Granger! – gritou um loiro sonserino sobre os protestos de Madame Prince

- O que é Malfoy?

- Cadê a sua educação Granger?

- Vai se danar

- Você como monitora deveria dar o exemplo sabia?

- Como se você desse Malfoy – intrometeu-se Kevin

- Alguém falou com você Steverson? – o garoto abriu a boca mais antes que pudesse articular algum som Hermione cortou-o

- Só diga o que quer Malfoy – disse apontando a varinha para o loiro – antes que eu perca a paciência

- Você não se atreveria

- A não? Experimente!

- Ok ,ok. Tem reunião na sala dos monitores agora

- E como eu não fui avisada antes?

- Era o que eu tentava fazer dã

- Vamos logo então – falou autoritária

- Você não manda em mim

- Ótimo bebê chorão, então fique aí porque eu já estou indo – _Aff...Parece mais uma criança imatura – _pensou a garota.

- Oras Granger trate de me esperar – falou o sonserino mais a grifinória não lhe deu atenção e continuou andando.

~*~

Quando Hermione chegou ao salão principal o jantar já havia sido servido há algum tempo. Ela avistou Harry, Rony e Luna e foi sentar-se com eles.

- Oi pessoal

- Você demorou – observou Harry quando mal ela chegou à mesa

- É estava em reunião com a monitoria

- Algum problema?

- Não só a divisão das rondas noturnas

- Boa Noite! – disse Kevin juntando-se a eles e dando um beijo na bochecha de Hermione enquanto sentava-se ao lado dela, o que acabou deixando um Harry irritado e uma Hermione completamente vermelha. – Você esqueceu seu livro quando saiu Mi – exclamou o garoto entregando-o a garota

- Obrigada por trazê-lo para mim Kevin – disse sorrindo – e me desculpe por sair sem lhe dizer tchau mais é que o Malfoy me tira do sério

- Que isso Mi, não foi nada e não se preocupe eu te entendo

_Harry estava atônito, o que era que estava acontecendo ali? Aquele Kevin era mesmo um abusado! Como ele ia beijando assim a SUA Mi? Como ele tinha a audácia de chamá-la de Mi? Só ele, Harry James Potter, a chamava assim! Olhou para Rony em busca de apoio mais este tinha sua atenção focada em Luna e apenas lhe lançou um olhar divertido _

_Como quem diz "eu te avisei" e irritou-se ainda mais. Não dava mais para continuar ali se não ia acabar fazendo alguma besteira._

- Vamos Rony ou nos atrasaremos para o treino de quadribol

- Mais eu ainda não estou comendo e a Luna ainda não terminou a sobremesa

- Eu acho que você já comeu o suficiente e tenho certeza que Luna não vai ser importar de terminar de comer na companhia de Hermione. Então vamos agora!

- Já que você tocou no assunto Harry – disse Kevin – a que horas é o treino?

- Não interessa

- Harry! – disse Hermione em tom reprovador

- Oh! Me desculpe por tratar mal o seu novo amiguinho Hermione – falou Harry irônico

- Nossa mais que mau humor – Harry lhe lançou um olhar indignado como se a resposta fosse óbvia

- Bom Harry eu só perguntei por que quero fazer parte do time

- VOCÊ O QUÊ? - _Era só o que me faltava, primeiro Hermione e agora o quadribol – _Porque o interesse repentino? Nunca vi você em um campo de quadribol, para falar a verdade nunca tinha visto você antes.

- É que eu ficava sempre na biblioteca já que estava mais preocupado com os estudos e como esse é o ultimo ano pensei que seria legal entrar para o time

- Pensou é? Vou te dizer só uma coisinha: quadribol não se aprende a jogar em livros. Acho melhor você voltar a se trancar na sua tão querida biblioteca de onde, aliás, nunca deveria ter saído.

- Já chega Harry James Potter! Pare de destratar o Kevin! Ele não tem culpa se você está de mau humor então por favor pare de descontar suas frustrações nele.

- Tudo bem Mi deix

- Nem pense em completar essa frase Kevin! Você tem tanto direito de jogar quanto ele! E eu vou estar lá torcendo por você!

_Aquilo fora a gota d'água para Harry. Então ela apoiava Kevin e não a ele? Sentiu-se tão ferido, como se seu coração tivesse sido arrancado de seu peito e feito em mil pedaços. Depois de tudo o que passaram juntos, de todos os segredos que compartilharam ela ainda defendia Kevin em vez de apoiá-lo._

_- Eu...eu...é melhor eu ir embora. – disse cabisbaixo – E pode ficar como apanhador da Grifinória Kevin. Pensando bem, fique com o cargo de capitão do time porque eu to fora – disse saindo_

_- _VOCÊ O QUÊ? – gritou Rony mais o moreno apenas continuou andando como se não tivesse escutado.

~ Continua ~

NA.: Bom pessoal, espero que curtam o novo capítulo. Me desculpem qualquer erro e a demora.

Agradeço a Bruna, Mayabi e a minha nova leitora melquinha3pelas reviews.

Não sei quando sai o novo capítulo por que ando cheia de provas e trabalhos na faculdade mais vou tentar o máximo possível postar o próximo capítulo semana que vem.

E então o que acharam do novo capítulo? Espero suas reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sonhando Alto**

**Capítulo 4 – Amadurecendo **

- Eu...eu...é melhor eu ir embora. – disse cabisbaixo – E pode ficar como apanhador da Grifinória Kevin. Pensando bem, fique com o cargo de capitão do time porque eu to fora – disse saindo.

_- _VOCÊ O QUÊ? – gritou Rony mais o moreno apenas continuou andando como se não tivesse escutado. – Por favor, me digam que ele não disse o que eu acho que ouvi dizer – falou Rony histérico.

- Acalme-se Ron, ele só está nervoso não estava falando sério – disse Hermione ainda em choque pelo ataque do moreno

- É Rony Hermione tem razão, sei que o Harry vai reconsiderar. O quadribol é tudo para ele.

_Há coisas mais importantes para ele agora_ – pensou. - Olha Luna muito obrigado mais as coisas agora são muito diferentes, é complicado. O Harry ele...ele...ai estamos perdidos

- Está se preocupando atoa Rony, vou conversar com ele - exclamou Hermione

- Não! Eu vou! Se você for pode ser pior. É melhor você ir ao campo e dizer que vamos nos atrasar. Se me dão licença...

~*~

Rony se dirigiu ao salão comunal, subiu ao dormitório masculino e foi até a cama do amigo que se encontrava com as cortinas fechadas.

- Harry? – chamou mais não obteve resposta – Harry eu sei que você está aí, conversa comigo cara.

- E para que em Rony? Para você dizer que me avisou? Não obrigado, vá embora

- Só quero conversar

- Conversar sobre o que? Vai defender o _Kevin _também?

- Não se trata de defender

- A não? E se trata de que? Eu não gosto dele tá? - disse abrindo as cortinas da cama

- Eu o acho legal

- Ótimo porque você não vai ser amigo dele igual Hermione e me deixa em paz?

- Harry você está exagerando

- Exagerando? Será que só eu percebo quem aquele Steverson realmente é?

- E você sabe? Então me diga Harry, quem ele realmente é?

- Ele é um idiota metido e nerd que só está querendo roubar a Mi de nós

- Roubar a Mi de nós? Harry qual é? Você não percebe o que está dizendo? Será que não vê que só está morrendo de ciúmes?

- Eu não estou com ciúmes Ronald! Só estou preocupado com ela

- Olha amigo ouça a voz da experiência, eu sei bem do que estou falando

- Não sabe não. Você como amigo dela deveria estar protegendo-a também, eu pelo menos estou tentando

- É? Me diga como, saindo do time de quadribol? Brigando com todo mundo? – disse irônico

- Você pode dizer o que quiser, mais ela conhece o cara a uma semana e já está do lado dele

- E o que você queria Harry?

- Nada do que eu disser a você vai adiantar mesmo, então acho bom você ir embora.

- Tudo bem eu vou treinar, espero que você pense melhor sobre suas decisões. Só lembre-se que brigar com a Mione só vai fazê-la ficar mais ligada a ele. – disse o ruivo antes de sair.

As palavras de Rony tocaram fundo no moreno. Porque ele estava dando a amiga de bandeja para o tal do Steverson? Por que estava deixando o quadribol? Só agora percebia o quanto fora estúpido e infantil, agira por impulso num momento de raiva e graças a Rony.

~*~

- Rony! Finalmente em? Já estávamos pensando que não ia ter treino hoje – falou Justin Miller um dos batedores do time da Grifinória.

- É Rony – falou a artilheira Kristen Markovisky - Ei mais espere aí

- Onde está o Harry? – completou Gina também notando a ausência do amigo

- Bom – falou Rony desanimado – o Harry está

- Bem aqui! – Rony virou-se e encontrou o amigo sorrindo a poucos passos dele

- Harry! Você...você....o que faz aqui?

- Oras Weasley! Eu vim trinar. Afinal sou o capitão ou não sou?

- Mais eu pensei que você tinha desistido

- É, digamos que um amigo me fez mudar de idéia

- Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Joe O'Connell também batedor do time.

- Não há tempo O'Connell. Já estamos atrasados, então vamos treinar

- Claro capitão – respondeu o time

- Bom mais antes temos que escolher o novo (a) artilheiro (a). Esses são os candidatos? – disse apontando para um grupo que se encontrava no canto da sala e estes apenas balançaram a cabeça em afirmação – Ótimo, vamos aos testes então.

Depois de longas horas de testes foi finalmente escolhido o novo artilheiro do time.

- Bom pessoal todos foram muito bem, mais como vocês sabem só temos uma vaga e ela é de Kevin Steverson – falou desgostoso

- Ai meu Merlin Kevin! Você passou – gritou Hermione abraçando o garoto, coisa que Harry não gostou nem um pouco mais conseguiu disfarçar.

- Parabéns Steverson – disse lhe estendendo a mão ao garoto – e me desculpe pelo incidente de mais cedo

- Tudo bem capitão – disse o garoto retribuindo o cumprimento

Harry nem se deu conta de como mais quando percebeu estava sendo enforcado pelo abraço de Hermione – Oh Harry!

- Mi – falou sem ar – não estou conseguindo respirar!

- A...eu...bem...desculpe, acho que me empolguei. – falou envergonhada ao notar que todo o time os observava – Eu já vou indo

- Ok! Te vejo mais tarde! – disse dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha e ficou parado observando-a ir embora

- _Hem, hem - _fez Gina acordando-o – Harry você está aí?

- Ah...é...eu – disse arrancando um sorriso do time – Certo Steverson, como você sabe um time de quadribol tem sete componentes: três artilheiros: você, Kristen Markovisky e Gina Weasley; – disse apontando para cada um que apresentava – dois batedores: Joe O'Connell e Justin Miller; um goleiro: Ronald Weasley e um apanhador que sou eu. Com o tempo você vai aprender mais sobre cada função. Espero que todos nos demos muito bem e como já é tarde encerramos o treino por aqui. Temos treino amanhã às 8h e, por favor, não se atrasem. Boa noite a todos, estão dispensados.

- Boa noite Harry – disse o time se retirando

- Puxa Harry to impressionado – falou Rony que ficou para trás junto com o amigo

- É nós temos uma boa equipe

- Não falo da equipe, estou orgulhoso de você. Sobre o Kevin sabe?

- Bem é, eu resolvi dar ouvidos a um sábio amigo. É difícil, mais brigar não adianta. Além do mais, não tive escolha a indicação dele foi unânime. E perto posso vigiá-lo melhor não? – disse sorrindo

- Há, esse é o meu garoto!. É você tem toda razão. Mais sabe capitão, toda essa historia me deu uma fome. O que acha de dar uma passadinha na cozinha?

- Você não toma jeito em? – disse o moreno sorridente

- O que?

- Nada, vamos logo. Quem chegar por ultimo é um trasgo – falou correndo

- Ei, me espere! Assim não vale! Harry! – disse o ruivo correndo atrás do amigo.

~ Continua ~

**NA.: **Bom pessoal mais um capítulo no ar, não ficou lá essas coisas mais foi o que deu para fazer nessa correria na faculdade. Espero que gostem.

Agradecimento a todos os meus leitores pelas reviews, elas são muito importantes. Um agradecimento especial a **Angel Black, Dani Jane Granger, Mayabi Yoruno e Bruna**. Vocês são demais galera.

Se tem mais alguém lendo essa fic e que não deixou reviews que tal começar agora? Pode me elogiar, criticar, o que você quiser me dizer é sempre importante.

Gente, tô com uma fic nova **O Desafio de Harry **, é uma short fic. Que tal darem uma olhadinha??

Então galera por hoje é só até a próxima!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sonhando Alto**

**Capítulo 5 – As Dark'Angels **

Eu mal cheguei à mesa da grifinória e já perdi completamente a fome. Existe coisa pior do que uma garota idiota, mimada, sonserina e fútil? Sim existe! Pegue tudo isso e eleve a 5 potencia. Qual o resultado? Elas, As Dark'Angels: Vitoria Renfield, Lucy Evans, Jennifer Wilkes, Lyen Goltzman e a pior delas Melissa Greenwood, a líder do grupo que por acaso está agora atracada no pescoço do meu melhor amigo. Por que eu não estou surpresa? Você pode até achar estranho uma sonserina com um grifinório mais a questão é bem simples, as Dark'Angels são oportunistas, umas sangue-sugas, correm atrás de garotos digamos que, com "qualidades especiais" (bonitos, ricos, famosos, inteligentes, puros-sangues) e elas sempre conseguem fisgá-los, creio eu pela poção do amor, e eles ficam como idiotas atrás delas. Eu acho até que demorou para ela se jogar em cima do Harry, ele é super famoso, rico, com notas aceitáveis, lindo, capitão do time de quadribol, apanhador... enfim, é claro que a vampira chefe tinha que cravar os dentes nele, além do mais ele, Scott Olsen (mais este era, digamos que fresco demais. Se é que vocês me entendem) e o Malfoy são as ultimas opções que lhe restam já que quatro (Jason Fox, Alex Founier, Eric Jones e Maximilian Huxley) do top 7 (Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Jason Fox, Alex Founier, Eric Jones e Maximilian Huxley e Scott Olsen) do Semanário das Bruxas já estão comprometidos e adivinhem com quem? Sim elas mesmas.

- Ei Mi, o que você faz parada aí? – perguntou Kevin interrompendo seus pensamentos – Vem, vamos tomar café.

- Humrum, claro – falou desanimada e meio a contra-gosto mais seguiu o garoto.

- Bom Dia – cumprimentou o garoto quando chegaram à mesa, a garota apenas sentou-se

- Olá – responderam os grifinórios e a sonsa, digo, sonserina – Hermione tomou seu café sem abrir a boca enquanto os outros conversavam animadamente sobre quadribol.

- E aí Melissa pronta para perder para a grifinória amanhã? – perguntou Kevin arrancando risadas dos grifinórios.

- Está rindo é Potter? – falou fazendo biquinho

- Ah Mel – falou dando um beijinho na bochecha dela – não fique chateada.

- Vocês que vão perder amanhã – falou a moça.

- Você fica tão linda bravinha – falou o garoto apertando-lhe a bochecha.

Ai ninguém merece! Pelo amor de Merlin! Dá para acreditar nessa cena? – pensou a morena enciumada.

- Você vai precisar mais do que isso para que eu te perdoe – falou a cobra, digo, a garota.

Ok, acho melhor eu sair logo daqui ou eu vou acabar matando alguém. O que foi que eu fiz? Eu não mereço, sinceramente não mereço.

- Onde vai Mi? – perguntou Kevin ao ver a garota levantar-se.

- Ah, eu... eu esqueci um livro no dormitório e eu

- Então eu te acompanho

- Não! – gritou Harry fazendo os outros olharem para ele interrogativamente – É que

- Ah me desculpe, acho que pedi demais né? – o moreno olhou para ela sem entender

Ignora Hermione! Ignora! É guerra que você quer Greenwood? Pois você terá! E você Harry se prepare! – pensou a morena furiosa.

- Vamos sim Kevin – falou observando pelo canto do olho o amigo ficar vermelho. Para provocar, ela se aproximou do loiro e sussurrou para que somente ele ouvisse – Não vai ficar aí de vela vai?

- O que você acha?? – falou sorrindo.

- Então vamos logo – falou piscando para ele.

~*~

Assim que eles saíram do salão a morena foi logo abrindo a boca com uma desculpa qualquer para dispensar o loiro mais ele foi mais rápido não lhe dando oportunidade nem para formar qualquer pensamento.

- Você está morrendo de ciúmes dele não está? – perguntou de supetão

- O... o quê? Nã... não...eu...eu só

- Tudo bem Mione

- Não você não está entendendo, Harry e eu somos amigos, praticamente irmãos!

- Mais é justamente disso que eu to falando Mi, você está com medo de que eles comecem a namorar e ele deixe você de lado.

- Bom eu – disse meio sem ter o que falar - eu – _será que é isso? Provavelmente ele deve ter razão, Harry é meu " irmão", isso explica o ciúme._

- Olha eu te entendo, não se preocupe porque é perfeitamente normal. Quero que saiba que pode contar comigo sempre, para conversar, te tirar de situações como as do café...

- Ah Kevin, vem cá – disse a morena puxando-o para um abraço.

~*~

- Mel você acha que eles... que eles tem... que eles...

- Tem um caso? Não seja bobo Harry, lógico que sim.

- Mas...mas...não...ela me contaria não contaria?

- Ah Harry qual é? Porque isso agora?

- Nada só estou preocupado com ela

- Preocupado? Ta bom

- É serio, esse Kevin não me inspira confiança

- Não vai me dizer que você está com ciúmes da Granger

- Ciúmes? Eu? Naaão

- Então deixa essa historia para lá bebê, se a Granger quer ficar se agarrando pelos corredores deixa ela - nessa hora Harry se engasgou com o suco – disse piscando para ele. - Bom de qualquer maneira acho melhor eu irmos, não quer se atrasar não é?

- Você tem razão, vai na frente que eu tenho que fazer uma coisa antes

- Uma coisa? O que?

- É, nada demais – ele corou sob o olhar de suspeita dela.

- Você não vai atrás da Granger vai?

- Lógico que não! Eu nem estava mais pensando nisso.

- Se você está dizendo. Só não faça besteira, vou indo.

~*~

_Ele não estava indo atrás dela estava? Claro que não! Ele só tinha uma enorme necessidade de ir ao seu dormitório não é? – sorriu ao pensar que essa era uma boa desculpa. Não estava fazendo nada de errado não é?_

Harry ia distraído no corredor em direção ao dormitório e segundo ele, em nada tinha a ver com uma certa "curiosidade" de descobrir se uma certa castanha tinha mesmo ido buscar um livro no dormitório. Quando chegou ao topo das escadas viu uma cena que fez o chão faltar-lhe aos pés.

_Eles não estão...por favor diga que é só uma ilusão! Eles...eles.... – _pensou meio que desesperado ou ver SUA Hermione colada ao corpo daquele loiro aguado. _Preciso sair daqui – _pensou se sentido traído, milhões de coisas passavam em sua cabeça. Sentiu seus olhos arderem, o peito apertar. Não soube como exatamente conseguiu, mas depois do que pareceu um século observando a cena ele finalmente saíra daquele local. Seus pés estavam pesados, não queria pensar no que realmente aquilo significava.

- Harry? O que faz aqui? Harry você está bem? – perguntou Rony que fora procurar o amigo já que este não chegara à aula.

- Não sei – murmurou com certa dificuldade devido ao nó que se formara em sua garganta.

- O que aconteceu?

- Não quero falar sobre isso

- Mas

- Porque você está aqui Ronald? – falou impaciente, sem se importar se estava sendo grosso.

- Nossa que mau humor!

- Se está incomodado se retire

- Era mesmo o que eu devia fazer, mas eu me preocupo com você

- Não pedi e nem necessito da sua preocupação – disse arrancando suspiros irritados de Rony

- Olha aqui Potter, se você quer se comportar como uma criança birrenta ótimo, não me interessa que você esteja estressado, não desconte em mim suas frustrações. Trate de me acompanhar para aula agora ou o Snape vai te usar como desculpa para descontar pontos da grifinória e engula a sua língua para não responder ás provocações dele.

- O moreno se surpreendeu com o ruivo e mesmo a contra gosto resolveu segui-lo para as masmorras. – e saiu levando quem tivesse pela frente nos corredores.

~*~

- Acho melhor irmos Kevin, não queremos o Snape enchendo o saco não é? – falou sorridente

- Você tem toda razão monitora. – respondeu o loiro segurando a mão da garota em seguida. Vamos.

~*~

_Não vou pensar nela, não vou pensar nela. E daí que ela mentiu para mim? Grande coisa, quem nunca mentiu para mim? Se até meus pais me abandonaram porque com ela ia ser diferente? – Ora Potter você sabe que eles não te abandonaram – falou aquela voz chata que sempre se manifestava quando não era chamada. Ah cale a boca! Ninguém aqui pediu sua opinião!_

_- _Leiam as anotações feitas no quadro e fiquem quietos, vou precisar me ausentar por uma hora. Não façam gracinhas ou vão se arrepender. Quero as poções prontas quando eu voltar. – falou o professor Snape à turma e saindo logo em seguida. Assim que o professor saiu Hermione chegou à sala de mãos dadas com Kevin e meio ofegante.

- Oi gente – falou se aproximando dos garotos. Onde está o Snape? Nem acredito não sorte que tivemos dele não estar aqui – falou sorridente.

Harry se levantou da cadeira já no auge de sua irritação, não ia aguentar aquilo. Já não bastava a cena que tinha visto? Agora ela vinha assim ofegante (provavelmente de tanto se agarrar com esse aproveitador) e sorridente e ainda por cima de mãos dadas com ele? Assim já era demais!

- Se quisesse saber Hermione teria chegado no horário – falou ríspido

- Nossa que mau humor Harry, eu fiz alguma coisa a você?

- Não Granger você não me fez nada e faça o favor de se recompor! Você deveria dar o exemplo monitora, o engraçado é que vive cobrando dos outros não é? Parece que a sabe tudo certinha resolveu mostrar as manguinhas – falou chamando a atenção de todos na sala.

- Granger? Sabe tudo? Harry...o que...o que – ela não conseguiu completar a frase já aos soluços.

- Você ficou doido Potter? – perguntou Kevin

- Eu não estou falando com você Steverson, não se meta!

- Acontece que eu não vou deixar você falar com a Hermione desse jeito.

- Harry pára! – falou Rony aflito e confuso com a cena

- Rony acho bom você ficar na sua.

- Você devia escutar o seu amigo Potter – falou Kevin dividido entre consolar Hermione que estava perplexa pela hostilidade do moreno e quebrar a cara do garoto.

- E quem liga para o que você pensa? – Kevin respirou fundo tentando se controlar. Se afastou um pouco de Hermione e foi para cima de Harry....

~ Continua ~

N.A - Oi gente! Depois de um século estou postando denovo, desculpem a enorme demora.

Eu não gostei muito do capítulo mais foi o máximo que eu consegui. Espero que vocês gostem.

O capitulo não foi revisado então desculpem os erros.

Se ainda tiver alguem lendo essa fic, quero review viu?

A propósito, muito obrigada por todos os comentários viu?

Até o próximo capítulo...


	6. Chapter 6

**Sonhando Alto**

**Capítulo 6 – Grifinória X Sonserina **

_- E quem liga para o que você pensa? – Kevin respirou fundo tentando se controlar. Afastou-se um pouco de Hermione e foi para cima de Harry...._

O dia de ontem fora estranho, não dava para acreditar que tudo aquilo havia realmente acontecido. Ele se negava a acreditar que os amigos tivessem protagonizado aquela cena na aula de poções. Seguindo a Lei de Murphy não é de se admirar que o morcego houvesse chegado bem na hora que o Harry e o Kevin estavam se engalfinhando na sala. Resultado? Harry e Mione não estão se falando, e como se isso já não fosse tragédia o suficiente Snape proibira o nosso apanhador e o artilheiro de jogar no jogo contra a sonserina. Então resumindo, é o fim.

- Porque você tinha que ser tão idiota Potter? Será que você não entende o que fez? – perguntou Rony ao amigo

– Me desculpe Ron eu...

- Me poupe de ouvir suas desculpas, sai daqui agora e só volte com a noticia de que você e o Kevin vão jogar hoje.

- Mas...

- Não sei se a mione vai querer ajudar m...

- Nem se atreva a pedir a ajuda daquela traidora – falou ríspido

- Então sugiro que encontre uma solução logo ou terei que falar com a mione, isso considerando que ela queira ajudar depois do que você fez – falou olhando o amigo com cara feia.

- Mas...- tentou falar, mas ao ver o amigo tapar os ouvidos e cantarolar resolveu ir tentar salvar a situação. Não ia sofrer a humilhação de ter que precisar da ajuda daquela... daquela...- suspirou - ainda não acreditava que tinha sido proibido de jogar por causa do novo "casalzinho" maravilha de Hogwarts. Sentia-se tão traído, como ela pudera fazer aquilo com ele? Depois de tudo?

~*~

- Me perdoa Mi, eu não quis...

- Tudo bem Kevin, não foi sua culpa. O Harry só estava nervo...

- Não o defenda Hermione, ele não merece. Não sei como você pode defendê-lo depois de ontem.

- Eu estou muito chateada com ele, eu estaria mentindo se dissesse o contrário, mas sei que deve ter alguma explicação. O Harry nunca falaria aquelas coisas para mim, sei que deve ter algo. Talvez isso seja obra daquela sangue-suga asquerosa.

- Você é incrível. Depois de tudo que o Potter falou para você, ainda o defende. Não jogue a culpa em outra pessoa Hermione, aceite que o fato de que seu queridinho Potter não é tão perfeito quanto você insiste em querer acreditar. Será que você não vê? Não foi da boca da Melissa que saíram aquelas palavras.

- Não, não foram. Mas, na certa ela pôs minhocas na cabeça dele. Harry é meu amigo e sei que ele não teve a inten...

- _Na certa ela pôs minhocas na cabeça dele._ _– _falou imitando-a - Você se deu conta do que acabou de dizer? Hermione, por favor! Você não pode ser tão cega em relação a ele. Porque você releva tanto as coisas que ele faz? Se fosse eu você nem se daria ao trabalho de pensar na minha inocência. Não vai me dizer que vai perdoá-lo assim tão facilmente?

- O Harry passou por muita coisa e eu sei que ele foi imaturo e idiota. Mas não seja injusto comigo Kevin. Não vou perdoá-lo porque não há nada para perdoar, apenas vou deixar que a raiva dele passe, porque eu sei que vai passar, e então ele virá me pedir desculpas

- E você estará lá esperando, pronta para perdoá-lo até que "algo" aconteça e ele desconte em você de novo. Nossa muito nobre da sua parte.

- Não me venha com sarcasmos Kevin, não vê que estou sofrendo com tudo isso? Já está sendo difícil para mim e você não está ajudando em nada – falou enquanto pequenas lágrimas caíam de seus olhos antes que pudesse controlá-las.

- Ah mi, me desculpe. Eu não quis... é só que eu não posso aguentar ver você sofrendo por ele. Quando ele faz você chorar é como se cada lágrima sua fosse um pedaço tirado do meu coração. Eu te am...

- shii, – fez colocando o dedo nos lábios dele – não complete essa frase, por favor, Kevin.

- Tudo bem Mi, mais você sabe que é verdade. Eu só quero que saiba que eu não quero fazer o mesmo que ele, eu sempre estarei aqui. E quando estiver pronta para mim...

-Kevin

- Ok, vamos passar uma borracha nesse assunto ta?

- Obrigada - falou com um sorriso tímido.

~*~

Hermione andava em direção a sala do diretor a pedido de Rony que a fizera prometer que guardaria segredo sobre o assunto. Enquanto seguia seu caminho pensava na conversa que havia tido com Kevin ainda pouco. Nem sabia por que tinha contado tudo aquilo a ele. Ela estava muito zangada com Harry pelo que ele havia dito, não ia falar com ele nem a pau, a menos que ele se desculpasse afinal ela não havia feito nada a ele. Ele, ao contrario, havia falado coisas horríveis a ela e isso a machucava mais do que gostaria de admitir. Tivera pesadelos a noite toda e as palavras dele ainda insistiam em ecoar na sua mente o tempo todo. Não estavam se falando, é claro, mas ela não poderia deixar de ajudá-lo.

A o chegar em frente a gárgula e dizer a senha (muse de limão) ela bateu na porta da sala do diretor três vezes.

- Pode entrar – falou uma voz bondosa

- Com licença Sr.

- Ah Srtª Granger, a que devo a honra da sua visita?

- Bom Sr. é que...sei que é chato eu lhe incomodar com isso mais é que...

- Precisa que eu tire o Sr. Potter e o Sr. Steverson da encrenca em que se meteram – falou com um sorriso bondoso

- Como o Sr...? Ah, deixa para lá. Vai poder me ajudar?

- Sabe Hermione eu admiro muito o que está fazendo. Fico feliz que Harry tenha amigos tão leais.

- Na verdade Sr. eu e o Harry não estamos nos falando, para falar a verdade não sei se voltaremos a fazê-lo. Nem era para eu estar ajudando-o depois de tudo e eu nem sei bem o por que disso tudo.

- Ah quem dera os jovens tivessem a sabedoria dos mais velhos não? – falou piscando-lhe o olho, meio que enigmático – Não se preocupe Srtª que eu resolverei o caso de seus amigos. Quanto à briga, procure observar mais atentamente as coisas ao seu redor. Às vezes a verdade está a nossa frente e nós não queremos enxergá-la.

- Do que o Sr. está falando? Eu não entendo é que...eu...

- Sei que dará um jeito nas coisas Hermione, você é muito esperta. Sei que logo perceberá... mas, bom, é melhor você descobrir por si mesma. Só um conselho de quem já viveu muito, essa fase é muito difícil e controlar os hormônios pior ainda. – riu – Tome cuidado.

- Mas...

- Agora vá.

~*~

Ela estava confusa. _O que, por Merlin, ele queria dizer? Dumbledore sabia ser evasivo às vezes. Porque ele tinha aquele ar de que sabia algo que eu desconheço?_ _Em nada ajudara suas palavras sem nexo. _

- Mi já soube da novidade?

- Oi Kevin, que novidade?

- Eu fui convocado para jogar hoje – falou sorridente.

- Hermione eu já disse que eu te amo? – falou um ruivo sorridente se juntando a conversa.

- Ah claro Ronald!

- Você é a garota mais inteligen...

- Menos Weasley, olha a compostura – falou sorrindo e piscando para o garoto.

- Só eu estou boiando aqui é? Do que vocês estão falando?

- Nada – responderam cúmplices.

~*~

Reunião do Time da Sonserina antes do jogo...

_- _Bom pessoal,acabo de saber que o Potter e Steverson vão jogar hoje. Não sei como eles conseguiram, mas não interessa. Nós temos que ganhar esse jogo e nós vamos, me entenderam? – falou Draco aos companheiros – Por hora é só isso, estão dispensados.

- Mel, posso falar como você? – falou o garoto assim que todos saíram e ficaram só os dois.

- Claro Draco – falou a garota sorridente.

- Primeiro eu preciso fazer antes de falar – disse puxando-a para um beijo.

- Draco! – falou ofegante. Deixa nossa comemoração para mais tarde

- Você tem razão, tudo certo com o plano?

- Tudo perfeitamente certo. A Granger ta se roendo de ciúmes do Potter e ele dela, francamente! O importante é que eles não estão se falando e eu garanto que isso só vai piorar.

- Essa é a minha garota. Que tão mais um beijo no seu tigrão aqui?

~*~

_- E a partida se inicia! – falou um animado Lino no megafone – E a Grifinória tem muito o que comemorar, Potter e Steverson estão de volta!_

_- Potter e Malfoy estão esquadrinhando os céus atrás do pomo de ouro, mas até agora nem sinal da bolinha. _

_- Minha nossa o que foi aquilo? E Justin Miller acaba de mandar para longe um balaço que ia na direção Kristen Markovisky. É pessoal o jogo ta acirrado, ninguém marcou nada ainda. Peraí, parece que Kevin Steverson voltou com tudo pessoal. Ele está com a posse da bola, passa por __Blás Zabini__ e marcaaaa! Grifinória 10 x Sonserina 0! - narra Lino enquanto a torcida vibrava._

_- Ahh não, não, nãaaoo! __Emilia Bulstrode__ marca para a sonserina._

Algum tempo depois... (desculpem gente mais não tenho talento para escrever sobre partidas de Quadribol)

- E A GALERA VIBRA PORQUE HARRY POTTER CAPTURA O POMO DE OURO! – gritava um animado Lino no megafone.

~*~

A Grifinória estava eufórica. Mais uma vez tinha conseguido. Hermione corria feliz para cumprimentar Kevin afinal, ele mostrara porque fora escolhido para entrar no time. Não podia ver ninguém especificamente devido o amontoado de gente comemorando, mas ao chegar mais perto da multidão desejou não ter saído da arquibancada. Lá estavam eles, a pessoa que mais amava e a que mais odiava. Atracados. Sentiu um imenso vazio, e então veio a dor. Sentia vontade de chorar, mas não devia. Não por aquilo...Avistou Kevin na multidão e correu até ele.

- Hermion

- Você tem razão Kevin, ele é um idiota – falou a garota logo antes de pegar o garoto de surpresa com um beijo.

- O que você...como...o que... – falou o garoto abobalhado

- shiii, eu estou pronta para você agora. Não fala nada, só me beije.

~*~

Harry se soltou de Melissa devagar. Não queria ser indelicado com a garota. Tá certo que ela o tinha agarrado antes que ele pudesse reagir, mas... Êpa! O que seus olhos estavam vendo?

**~ Continua ~**

**N.A.:** Olha meus queridos leitores, depois de um longo tempo aqui estou eu atualizando. Este capítulo já estava pronto a alguns meses, pensei que já o tivesse postado, mas vi que me enganei.

Espero que tenham gostado. Continuem mandando reviews tá?

Obrigada a todos que acompanham esta e minhas outras fic's e valeu pela compreensão.

Até a próxima...

PS.: Atualizarei as outras assim que der...


	7. Chapter 7

~ Sonhando Alto ~

**Antes:**

_Lá estavam eles, a pessoa que mais amava e a que mais odiava. Atracados. Sentiu um imenso vazio, e então veio a dor. Sentia vontade de chorar, mas não devia. Não por aquilo... Avistou Kevin na multidão e correu até ele. [...]_

_- Você tem razão Kevin, ele é um idiota – falou a garota logo antes de pegar o garoto de surpresa com um beijo. [...]_

_Harry se soltou de Melissa devagar. Não queria ser indelicado com a garota. Tá certo que ela o tinha agarrado antes que ele pudesse reagir, mas... Êpa! O que seus olhos estavam vendo? [...]_

**Capítulo 7: Surpresas Depois do Jogo**

_Não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo! Vira aquela cena tantas vezes em seus pesadelos que era difícil acreditar que era mesmo real. Pensara que estivesse preparado. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria de vê-los se beijando (principalmente depois daquela cena que fora a causadora da briga dos dois), mas essa certeza não o ajudava a ignorar a dor que sentia devido ao buraco que se abrira em seu peito._

- Parabéns Harry! Sabia que você conseguiria! – falou Luna Lovegood que acabara de chegar animada para parabenizar o amigo, mas ele nem se deu ao trabalho de responder ou forçar um sorriso e mesmo que tivesse tentado, não acreditava que seria capaz de fazê-lo.

- Você a ama. – afirmou a loira seguindo o olhar do garoto e entendendo o motivo da "animação" do grifinório. Não fora uma pergunta. Mas, antes que ele pudesse formular uma resposta ou iniciar uma discussão interna sobre o real significado e a veracidade daquela afirmação, ouviu a voz de Kevin no megafone.

~*~

_Hermione sentia-se mau. Não que Kevin não fosse maravilhoso, mas agira por impulso em um momento de raiva e ele não merecia ser "usado". Sabia dos sentimentos que ele nutria e que com aquele beijo dera-lhe esperanças. Não queria magoá-lo, mas sabia que iria, porém não podia ficar com ele, por isso precisava dizer-lhe a verdade._

- Ah, eu te amo tanto Mi. Sonhei tanto com isso que nem acredito que está acontecendo. – falou o garoto alheio às angustias da castanha.

- Kevin eu... – tentou explicar, mas não sabia o que dizer. _Como iria falar? _– Kevin... Eu... Não... Nós...

- Shii – interrompeu ele_ – _Não fala nada, me deixaeu falar. Você não sabe o quanto eu estou feliz Mi. Eu preciso te falar – ele então parou parecendo ter mudado de ideia – ou melhor, espere aqui... – disse enquanto corria em direção ao campo.

- O que? Kevin? KEVIN O QUE?? – gritou a garota enquanto o loiro corria.

_Humm, não entendi. O que ele – ela parou de repente ao ouvir o garoto no megafone. MAS O QUE POR MELIN ELE ACHAVA QUE ESTAVA FAZENDO?? – pensou desesperada._

- Pessoal será que vocês poderiam me dar um minuto da sua atenção? Tenho uma coisa importante a dizer. – falou iniciando seu discurso - Bom, eu sei que vou parecer meio ridículo, piegas e idiota, mas eu não me importo e nem ligo para o que vocês vão pensar. É só que existe uma pessoa aqui neste campo que é muito especial para mim, ela é linda, inteligente, um doce... E eu só não posso ficar calado diante da enorme vontade que sinto de gritar aos quatro ventos: HERMIONE GRANGER, EU AMO VOCÊ! – depois dessa declaração ouviram-se muitas vaias, suspiros e gritos que o garoto esperou que diminuíssem para então continuar – Nenhum de vocês pode entender a dimensão desse sentimento que é tão grande e tão lindo. Eu não posso nem de perto descrever os meus sentimentos com palavras e por isso não vou me alongar mais, só gostaria de saber Mi, você aceita ser minha namorada?

_Hermione estava até agora prendendo a respiração, não sabia onde enfiar a cabeça. Até rezara, implorara, fizera mil promessas para ele calar a boca e nada. Porque isso tinha que estar acontecendo? A culpa é sua. – falou aquela voz chata que sempre resolvia aparecer quando não devia – Ora, como eu ia adivinhar? Melhor você calar a boca e me deixar pensar em como sair dessa!_

**~ * ~**

**- **Harry?

_Não, não, não, não. Isso não está acontecendo! Por favor, me diga que não está! Eu odeio esse garoto! Odeio, odeio, odeio! Como ele tem a audácia de beijar a sua Mi? Como pôde se declarar e pedi-la em namoro daquele jeito?Pra começar, quem tinha dado permissão a ele para chamá-la de Mi? _

- Harry você está bem? – perguntou Luna preocupada com o amigo.

_Por favor, Mi, por favor. Não aceita, não aceita. – _desejava o garoto em desespero. – _Ele não vai te fazer feliz, não vai. Diz não, diz não..._

**~ * ~**

- E então Mi? – perguntou o garoto já nervoso com a falta de resposta da garota.

_Ai meu Merlin! O que eu faço? Não posso aceitar, mas se eu disser não vai ser uma humilhação pública para o Kevin. – _pensou Hermione enquanto dava uma olhada ao redor do campo, todas as cabeças estavam viradas para ela o que só piorou a situação. _Tenho que dar uma resposta e tem que ser agora, o que eu faço? Você fala como se houvesse outra opção, você sabe que só há uma. Eu sei, eu sei. Embora eu não tenha solicitado sua opinião, você tem razão. _

- Mi? - A garota distraída com seu debate interno não percebeu que Kevin se aproximara e quase caíra para trás no susto.

**~ * ~**

_Por favor Mi, só são três letras, três letrinhas que me farão o garoto mais feliz de todo o mundo mágico e não-mágico. Só diga: __**N-Ã-O! **__– implorava Harry em um ultimo suspiro de esperança. Sabia que Luna estava chamando-o mais não podia dar-lhe atenção, não enquanto não ouvisse as três letras. _

- Hã... sim Kevin, eu aceito ser sua namorada – ouviu-se de repente por todo o campo antes que os dois se beijassem sobre risos, aplausos, vaias...

_Harry estava sem palavras, sem chão, sem ar. Não sabia o que pensar, não sabia exatamente o que estava sentindo, só sabia que doía, doía mais que qualquer maldição cruciatus. Não podia ser, simplesmente não podia ser verdade. Eles não...ela não... – _sentiu tapinhas confortadores, sabia que eram de Luna, mas não estava afim de conversar. - _Sentiu que lágrimas se formavam em seus olhos, então fez a única coisa sensata a se fazer, saiu daquele lugar o mais rápido que pôde. Não queria mais ver aquela cena, não queria mais ouvir aquele barulho, desejou que ainda estivesse com seus odiados tios, que nunca tivesse vindo a Hogwarts, assim, talvez não precisasse estar passando por aquilo. _

**~ * ~**

- Parabéns gata, você se saiu melhor que a encomenda. – falou Draco Malfoy que estava afastado da multidão com Melissa Greenwood.

- Embora eu mereça os elogios tenho que confessar que o idiota do Steverson ajudou muito, duvido que a lambisgóia tivesse aceitado se ele não tivesse feito aquela cena. Você viu como o Potter ficou. – falou debochada.

- Lógico! Essa foi a melhor parte. – riu o garoto – Está indo perfeitamente bem, é só continuar com o plano.

- Ai Draco, até parece que você está louco para eu ir logo para os braços daquele garoto chato. – reclamou a moça.

- Que isso Mel, eu também não gosto que você fique se agarrando com aquele nojento do Potter, mas é extremamente necessário. Acho que a gente já está falando demais você não acha? – falou o loiro puxando a garota pela cintura.

- O Sr. Acha? O que me sugere então? – falou com falsa inocência logo em seguida sendo envolvida em um beijo arrasador.

**~ Continua ~**

**N.A.: Oi gente, demorei para atualizar né? Peço desculpas não foi minha intenção, é que aconteceram alguns problemas, como pegar hepatite, por exemplo.**

**Mais o importante é que eu estou atualizando não? Esperem que gostem do capítulo, vocês sabem que a opinião de vocês é importantíssima né? Eu sempre quero saber a opinião de vocês e dependo delas para continuar, então pessoal: REVIEWS!! **

**Assim que der e conforme a aceitação de vocês eu volto com um capítulo novo. Desculpem qualquer erro e até breve...**


	8. Chapter 8

~ Sonhando Alto ~

**Capítulo 8: A Festa – Parte I**

_Minha Hermione, minha! - Sussurrava a voz de Kevin enquanto envolvia Hermione com seus tentáculos_

_Não! Não! Hermione – gritava Harry tentando salvar a moça daquele mostro terrível_

– _Ela é minha Potter! Minha e não há nada que você possa fazer!_

_- Não! Não!_

_- Diga a ele Hermione! – provocava a voz – Diga, você me ama?_

_- Eu amo, Kevin! Te amo! A-M-O!_

_-Não! Não Hermione! Não!_

_- Está vendo Potter? Ela me ama! ME ama! – sorriu numa risada diabólica que foi acompanhada por Hermione._

_- Mione, ele é mal, você não pode, não pode amar ele._

_- Você não pode amar ele, – imitou enquanto o mostro Kevin ria com gosto – e eu devia amar você? – gargalhou - Você acha mesmo que eu alguma vez gostei de você Potter?-falou divertida – Ah, tadinho. Você é só um idiota famoso, Potter! Não é grande coisa! Se não fosse a fama, duvido que alguém olhasse para você! Pobre Potter, você não tem nada de extraordinário! Por que alguém amaria você? – disse rindo ainda mais – É só um bebê chorão. _

_- NãaaaoooO! _

Harry acordara assustado. Já estava quase se acostumando a ter aquele tipo de pesadelo. _Será que isso nunca vai parar? – pensou_.Sentou-se na cama, agradecia pelo dormitório estar vazio – Fechou os olhos tentando fazer aquele pesadelo e cada uma daquelas palavras pararem de ecoar na sua cabeça. Estava cansado. Já fazia quase um mês que aquela tragédia havia acontecido, mas aquela cena não saia da sua cabeça. _Como um dia que começara tão bem (excerto pelo fato de ainda não estar falando com Hermione), acabara tão mal?- _pensou irritado -_ Tinham ganhado da sonserina e teria sido lindo curtir com a cara daquelas cobras idiotas, principalmente do idiota do Malfoy. Mas seu mundo desabara ao ver Hermione e Kevin juntos. Por que eles tinham que se beijar na frente dele? Ou pior, por que ela tinha aceitado ser namorada dele?_

- Harry? Harry? – falou Rony tirando-o de seus pensamentos.

- Oi Ron

- Ah cara, sai dessa

**- **Por favor, Rony! Agora não

- Ok, não vou mais falar nada

- Obrigado. Mas Ron, você tem algo pra me dizer sobre outra coisa? Você me parece meio ansioso

- Bom, é que eu...eu...euvoupediralunaemnamoro

- O que?

- Eu vou pedir a Luna em namoro!

- O quê? – riu da cara aflita do amigo – Quer dizer que vai ser o próximo a usar coleira? – motejou

- Ah Harry! Pára de graça! – brigou dando um soquinho de leve no amigo – Eu to nervoso, com medo

- Fala sério, Ron! Não tem por que. A Luna é, bem – riu – a Luna

- A Luna é a Luna – imitou – e o isso quer dizer?

- Vai dar tudo certo, amigão. Vocês são perfeitos um pro outro

- É mesmo né? – riu um convencido e corado ruivo – Por falar em perfeitos um para o outro

- Weasley! – cortou Harry em tom de aviso

- Ta, ta, se você insiste... Mas escuta, você pode levar essa carta pra mim no corujal depois das aulas? É que eu vou a sala precisa preparar tudo.

- Claro

- Valeu, cara. Mas agora é melhor você cuidar, lembre-se que temos aula do morcego

~ x ~

_Her_mione estava deitada na cama, novamente tivera aquele sonho. Por que mesmo estando brigada com Harry e tendo um namorado incrível continuava sonhando com os beijos do "ex-amigo"? Como se você não gostasse – riu aquela voz chata. Ela não discutiu, não tinha ânimo pra uma briga interna.

- Hermione?

- Oi Gina

- Ta tudo bem?

- É, acho que ta

- Você não vai descer?

- Vou sim, mas pode ir na frente

- Ta.

- Ah Gina

- Sim?

- Como...como...

- O Harry está? – sempre a mesma pergunta todas as manhãs

- É

- Na mesma, Mi. Até quando vocês vão ficar assim um com o outro? Francamente! – Hermione apenas fez cara feia – Olha, eu só acho que é um erro

- Ora, um erro? Ele foi muito idiota e infantil e

- E me parece que os dois estão sendo

- Você não entende

- Eu entendo mais do que pensa – a morena suspirou

- Ok Hermione, eu desisto de vocês. Fui...

~ x ~

O dia passara devagar, mas tivera a sorte de não topar com Hermione e Kevin juntos, o que era um alívio. _É, mas bem que você não consegue tirar os olhos dela, não é Potter?Cale-se sua consciência intrometida! Ta bom, se a verdade dói – alfinetou_

- To indo Harry, não vai esquecer-se de levar a carta ta?

- Pode deixar, eu só vou ao dormitório e depois levo. Boa sorte! – piscou para o amigo antes de seguir caminho. Antes que chegasse ao dormitório, porém, Harry ouviu Hermione no corredor.

- Ai Kevin você me assustou – disse entre risos.

- Desculpa princesinha, é que eu queria te surpreender. Tenho um presente.

- Ah é? E o que seria?

Não disposto a ouvir mais daquilo o garoto virou em outro corredor. _Eu é que devia estar no lugar dele – pensou. Agora admite é, Potter? – zombou minha consciência chata – não estou admitindo nada, você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. _

- Harry, meu rapaz! – gritou Horácio

Ah não – pensou o garoto – Olá professor

- Que coincidência eu encontrá-lo por aqui. Você está bem? Nunca mais compareceu às reuniões do Clube do Slugue.

- Ah bem, é que eu ando meio ocupado, senhor

- Entendo. Mas não fique triste, meu rapaz, tenho uma ótima noticia e não quero ouvir desculpas, ouviu Sr. Potter? Tome aqui o convite da minha festinha.

- Obrigado – falou sem um pingo de ânimo

- Sabia que você ia adorar – falou contente - Será que eu preciso entregar este outro convite à sua namorada ou você avisa a Srta Granger da festa?

- Ah não, Hermione não é minha namorada – _mas bem que você queria que fosse – _somos apenas amigos ou costumávamos ser. Ela deve ir com o namorado – falou com azedume.

- Ah que pena – lamentou-se o professor -, sempre achei que vocês tivessem alguma coisa, sabe? Duas pessoas tão fantásticas... – Harry suspirou - Ainda bem que fiz um convite extra. Então nos vemos por aí.

- Mal posso esperar – falou por educação.

Só quando o professor sumira de vista que ele percebera que este tinha lhe entregado o convite de Hermione também. _Ah ótimo! E agora? Depois eu penso nisso, melhor eu ir jantar e ir ao corujal só depois._

_~ x ~_

_Minha nossa! Perdi a hora! Que droga! – _pensava uma Hermione aflita a caminho da torre da Grifinória – _Se o Filch me pega aqui to frita. Sou monitora, mas já deveria estar na cama._

Harry vinha do corujal, estava bem tarde. Perdera a hora, se distraíra com Edwirges e agora pagava o preço correndo pelos corredores para não ser pego, até que esbarrou em algo, ou melhor, em alguém. Conseguira segurar Hermione antes que esta caísse no chão e se machucasse, mas acabara com a garota sobre si.

- Ha...rry? Mas o que...

- Me desculpe, eu...eu não quis

- Quem está aí?

- Ah não! Filch! – os morenos deram um pulo. Foi tudo muito rápido, assim como a queda, Harry puxou Hermione e trancou-se com ela num armário de vassouras próximo. Os dois ficaram estáticos, prendendo a respiração até que a voz do zelador finalmente se afastasse.

- Uffa, essa foi por pouco – exclamou a morena num sorriso

- Se foi - disse o garoto partilhando da risada, mas logo parara de sorrir, parecendo se dar conta de tudo o que acontecera antes entre eles. Hermione também parara de sorrir, esperava aflita alguma indicação de qual seria o próximo passo. – Me desculpa, Mi.

- Tudo bem, Harry. Não foi sua culpa.

- Não. To falando de tudo. Pelas coisas horríveis que eu te falei. Eu sinto muito.

- Será que sente?

- Eu sei que te magoei muito, fiquei chateado por você ter mentido pra mim sobre o Steverson

- Mas, eu

- Por favor, Mi, não quero mais falar sobre isso. Sinto muito a sua falta, então se nós puderm

- Ah Harry – falou a garota o puxando para um abraço antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase -, também senti muito a sua falta.

- Amigos?

- Amigos – sorriu a garota. Agora que já resolvemos isso é melhor irmos Sr. Potter – falou naquele tom mandão que ele adorava

- A Srta vai, tenho que fazer uma coisa antes

- Uma coisa? – perguntou desconfiada – Que coisa? Você não vai encontrar a Melissa a uma hora dessas vai? – falou um pouco ofendida por estar sendo trocada de novo por aquela cobra.

- Se eu não te conhecesse acharia que está com ciúmes, Granger. O que o seu namorado ia achar se soubesse disso? – brincou, mas ao notar que a amiga lhe dava um olhar assassino emendou – Brincadeira Mi, e não, não irei encontrar a Melissa por que não tenho por que encontrá-la.

- Vocês terminaram? – falou fingindo pesar

- Nós nunca tivemos nada

- Ah fala sério! Vi vocês se beijando

- Bom, posso te afirmar que não passou daquilo. Ela me agarrou, não tenho culpa se sou gostoso – e piscou pra morena

- Sei – riu aliviada e torcendo pra ser verdade

- Mas é melhor você ir logo, moçinha. Não quero que o Filch volte e nos pegue aqui

- Bom, nem eu. Você não vem mesmo?

- Não, tenho que ir a um lugar – falou enigmático

- Ta bom, se você não quer me dizer o que é

- Nada de fazer essa carinha que não vai funcionar

- Mas

- Boa noite, Mi

A morena suspirou derrotada – Ta, boa noite, Harry – e foi embora logo em seguida

~ x ~

Harry sorria aliviado, finalmente estava falando com a amiga de novo. Quase esquecera o quanto era bom abraçá-la, brincar com ela. Estava confuso depois de tudo o que acontecera. Precisava saber de uma coisa, ou melhor, precisava confirmar. Por isso se dirigia aquela sala em especial, não entrava ali desde que tinha 11 anos. Estava ansioso, aquilo significava muito. O garoto olhou para o fundo da sala onde se encontrava o Espelho de Ojesed coberto com um pano. Ele se sentou de frente para o espelho procurando coragem para ver o que se escondia no íntimo do seu coração. Fechou os olhos lembrando-se da inscrição do espelho. _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyr on woshi_. _Eu não mostro seu rosto, mas o desejo de seu coração – _falou em voz alta. Parecendo finalmente tomar coragem, o garoto se levantou e postou-se de frente ao espelho.

**Flashback**

-Então, outra vez aqui, Harry? - Sentado em uma das mesas junto à parede estava ninguém menos que Alvo Dumbledore – Então - disse Dumbledore, escorregando da cadeira até o chão para se sentar ao lado de Harry -, você, como centenas antes de você, descobriu os prazeres do Espelho de Ojesed. Deixe-me explicar o que faz o Espelho. O homem mais feliz do mundo poderia usar o Espelho de Ojesed como um espelho normal, ou seja, ele olharia e se veria exatamente como é, ele mostra-nos nada mais nem menos do que o desejo mais íntimo, mais desesperado de nossos corações.

**Fim do Flashback**

Ainda de olhos fechados e lembrando-se das palavras de Dumbledore, ele puxou o lençol.

~ Continua ~

**N.A.:Oi gente, quanto tempo né? Pois é, eu parei de postar por que ninguem estava deixando REVIEWS, o que me deixou muito triste. Mas, como eu sou muito boa resolvi voltar, rs**

**Ficou meio chatinho, mas espero que gostem do capítulo (foi o que deu pra sair). Dessa vez conto com as REVIEWS de vocês tá?**

**Vocês sabem que podem criticar a vontade, dar sugestões e dizerem o que quizerem. Prefiro ser criticada do que não ter nada da opinião de vocês.**

**Se vocês comentarem prometo que volto em breve e aguardem que tem beijo a vista, kkkk**

**Até a próxima.**

**XoXo**

**PS.: Sorry qualquer erro.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

~ Sonhando Alto ~

**Capítulo 8: A Festa – Parte II**

**Antes:**

_Eu não mostro seu rosto, mas o desejo de seu coração – _falou em voz alta. Parecendo finalmente tomar coragem, o garoto se levantou e postou-se de frente ao espelho.

...

Ainda de olhos fechados e lembrando-se das palavras de Dumbledore, ele puxou o lençol.

**Agora:**

Harry abriu os olhos lentamente, estava ansioso, mas não pode evitar ir mais devagar. Quando ele finalmente encarou o espelho, a verdade lhe atingiu como mil balaços. E ele soube que não tinha mais como negar. Não estava surpreso, de certa forma sempre soubera que era aquilo que veria. Ficou por horas vendo aquela imagem, imaginando no que isso mudaria sua vida. _O que eu faço agora? – pensou. - Cadê você quando eu preciso, sua consciência chata? – _Nada_. Melhor eu ir, já deve ser quase de manhã._

_...x..._

_- _Harry? Onde você estava? Já viu que horas são?

- Her...mione? O que você

- Oras, não mude de assunto! Você sabe que horas são?

- Na verdade...er...na verdade não, Mi.

- 4h da manhã! 4h! O que você estava fazendo?

- Você ficou me esperando?

- Ah..hãm...O QUE? Não! Claro que não! Eu estava estudado e acabei pegando no sono. Acordei com barulho quando você entrou.

- Ah que bom, se não eu ia dizer que você tava parecendo uma daquelas espos

- Você teme a morte Potter? – interrompeu a garota apontando a varinha pra ele, o garoto riu.

_- _Você não teria coragem de usar essa varinha pra me ferir, teria _esposa_ mais linda do mundo? – brincou. _Ela fica tão linda bravinha, não fica? Bem que eu adoraria que ela fosse minha esposa controladora – pensou. _

- POTTER! – falou Hermione em tom escarlate

- Brincadeira sua boba. Melhor irmos deitar não?

- Por que você não quer me dizer onde estava? – fez biquinho – Pensei que fossemos

- Amigos? E somos Srtª. _Infelizmente – _pensou. Mas este assunto em particular não posso dividir com você. – _Pelo menos não por enquanto.- _a garota não pareceu gostar nada da resposta

- Ah, já ia me esquecendo, isto é seu.

- O que é isto?

- É o convite da festa de Horácio e, sinto ser portador de péssimas notícias – acrescentou ante o desanimo da moça – mas não poderemos dar nenhuma desculpa.

- Sendo assim caro Sr. Potter, o cavalheiro está intimado a me ajudar a escolher meu vestido no nosso dia livre amanhã

- Eu tenho escolha?

- N-Ã-O!

- Ah, foi o que pensei – falou fingindo pesar

- Que bom que estamos de acordo – riu

- Mas, agora moçinha: cama! – disse empurrando a moça de leve

- Tá bom, _papai _

_- _O pai aqui vai te dar umas palmadas por seres uma moçinha muito malcriada – Hermione deu língua pro garoto, enquanto ele saia correndo atrás dela.

- Ah não é justo Granger! Você sabe que eu não posso te pegar aí em cima

- Azar o seu, Potter! Quem sabe na próxima encarnação você não venha uma menina? – gargalhou

- Ah se eu te pego engraçadinha! Até mais tarde, Mi

- Até Harry

...x...

- Harry!

- Ai Ron! Quer me matar de susto?

- Onde você estava?

- Ai meu Merlin! Você também? Sinto informar amigão, mas eu não jogo nesse time não – disse rindo

- Ahá! Muito engraçado – os dois se calaram

- Tenho que te contar uma coisa - falaram juntos

- Você primeiro – disseram novamente

- Ah Deus, só espero não trocar de corpo com você, ia ser trágico

- Trocar o que?

- Ah nada, é que eu assisti um filme trouxa uma vez e tinha algo parecido. Mas fala logo você

- Eu to namorando, cara. Ela aceitou! Aceitou! – falou o ruivo com um sorriso de orelha a orelha

- Sério, cara? Que legal, Ron! Fico feliz por vocês

- É né? To que não me aguento de felicidade e

- Eu a amo, cara – falou de uma vez interrompendo o amigo

- Quem? Luna? – falou ciumento

- Não dããa!

- Mione? – o moreno suspirou e fez sinal de sim com a cabeça – Uou, uou, uou. Uau! Meu Merlin, uau! Não posso dizer que estou surpreso, sei que não preciso dizer que era óbvio, mas o que você vai fazer agora? Vai se declarar pra ela?

- Não sei, amigo. Não sei – falou se deitando na cama imerso em pensamentos

...x...

- Boooom diiiiiiia, grifinória! – todos olharam espantados para Harry – Nossa gente, que caras feias, nem um bom dia eu mereço? Eu sei que sou feio e

- Até parece – interrompeu Hermione sem conseguir se conter, chamando a atenção de todos, o garoto riu. _Ela me acha bonito tananam – _pensou se aproximando da jovem e piscando para ela

- Bom dia Harry. Nossa, a que devesse tamanha alegria?

- E por que não, minha cara Gina? – disse arrancando um sorriso da garota

- Bom dia, senhorita – disse dando um beijo na bochecha de Hermione deixando-a vermelha e todos de olhos arregalados.

- Ah se o namorado dela te pega – brincou Lino

- Ainda bem que o _namorado_ dela – falou que Kevin chegando a mesa – não é ciumento – falou deixando bem claro que estava morrendo de ciúmes.

- Uffa, ainda bem né? – disse o moreno se afastando a contra gosto enquanto toda a mesa da grifinória se juntava em grupos para fofocar sobre a cena

- Bom dia, MINHA princesa – falou Kevin de propósito enquanto colava ao lado da namorada. – Desculpe o atraso, pelo visto a senhorita já está quase terminando seu café, não?

- Bom dia, Kevin. Estou sim, quem manda o senhor se atrasar tanto?

- A culpa é sua, eu estava sonhando com você - disse enquanto Harry se levantava

- Vamos, Mi?

- Vamos? Como assim vamos? Vão para onde? – disse o loiro engasgando-se com o café

- Ah...é que Harry vai me acompanhar até Hogsmead.

- E o que vocês vão fazer lá? E por que você não me avisou?

- Desculpe não tive tempo de te avisar – falou já de pé -. Preciso comprar um vestido e o Harry vai me ajudar

- E por que eu, que sou seu namorado, não vou? – falou tentando controlar a vontade de matar o capitão

- Fica frio cara, vou cuidar bem da garota. – falou provocando, puxando a castanha pela cintura.

- Harry! – Hermione sorriu – Não se preocupe, o Harry se disponibilizou. Ele até morre se não for – Harry abriu ainda mais o sorriso fazendo sinal de afirmação com a cabeça. _Ela prefere a gente babaca! Ei, nem vem com essa de a gente, sua voz enxerida! EU! Ela prefere a mim! _

- Ah – _Eu aposto que sim. Deixa ele morrer oras, me pouparia o trabalho de ter que matá-lo_ – pensou -. Então divirtam-se

- Obrigada, a gente se vê mais tarde - disse lhe dando um beijo na bochecha. _Ah pode apostar que sim, será uma bela diversão, meus subconsciente vai agradecer as imagens – _pensou Harry saindo com Hermione, deixando seus colegas abismados e um Kevin muito zangado para trás_. Ai como o dia está lindo hoje. _

...x...

**N.A.: **Olá pessoas, sentiram minha falta? Pois é, demorei mas o importante é que apareci não?

Espero que gostem do capítulo, não demorarei a atualizar pq o próximo cap. já está quase pronto.

Não esqueçam de deixar seus comentários, dependo deles pra voltar.

Até breve, xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

~ Sonhando Alto ~

**Capítulo 8: A Festa – Parte III**

- Anda Harry! Assim a gente não vai conseguir nada que preste para eu vestir.

- Mas Mi, você já rodou toda a Hogsmead e os 100 últimos vestidos estavam perfeitos. To cansado - reclamou

- Ai Harry como você é molenga! Ta pior que o Rony! E não estavam bons coisíssima nenhuma! Além do mais, quero algo perfeito – Harry a olhou sarcástico - e que dê para EU pagar – acrescentou

- Não sei por que você não aceitou que eu te comprasse aquele vestido. Você o amou – _E nós também, né? Aliás, cada um foi melhor que o outro, ah que corpo! A cada vestido que ela veste...aiai. Calada sua consciência de mente poluída! Oras, eu sou você espertinho. _

_- _Amei mesmo – suspirou -, mas não tem importância, vamos em frente – o moreno bufou

- Só se me prometer que quando você escolher vai me dar a honra de um merecido descanso no 3 Vassouras

- Ta bom, prometo – o moreno sorriu, tinha um plano em mente

...x...

Em Hogwarts as fofocas voavam pelos quatro cantos do castelo...

- Você viu o Potter e a Granger?

- Viii. Eles estão tendo um caso?

- Será?

- Você não viu?

...

- Cara, o Potter é sortudo.

- Pois é, fiquei sabendo que ele tá pegando a Granger

- Como ela foi se interessar por ele? Eu sou muito melhor

...

- Ai amiga to deprê. Como ele pode ficar com ela?

- Aposto que ela usou poção do amor

- Eu não duvidaria nada. E a descarada ainda se agarra com ele na frente do namorado

- É, tadinho do loirinho. Será que ele tá precisando de alguém pra dar o troco?

- Ai amiga você não presta – riu

...

- Lu vamos, esqueceu que íamos a Hogsmead?

- Claro que não, me atrasei por que estava alimentando os tréstálios, sabia que apareceram novos filhotes? Ah, eles são tão lindos – o garoto riu, por isso a amava, ela era tão diferente das outras, tão especial

- Vamos então? Quem sabe a gente não encontra o Harry e a Mione

- Ron, você já viu o que eles estão falando deles?

- Vi sim, princesa. A escola não fala de outra coisa

- E é verdade?

- Bom, eles se gostam, mas tem o Kevin

- Tomara que eles se acertem, seriam o casal mais lindo

- Ei, eu sou mais bonito e gostoso que o Harry – brincou - e com certeza você é a garota mais linda de todo o mundo – disse puxando a namorada para um beijo

...

- Vou levar este – falou a moça à vendedora

- Tem certeza, Mi?

- É, tenho. Desisto de tentar achar outro melhor

- Você gostou dele?

- Ah Mi, você sabe que fica linda de qualquer jeito

- Ufa, ainda bem que tenho você pra me iludir - Ela sorriu.

- Oras Granger, francamente! E olha que eu que uso óculos fundo de garrafa – brigou tentando parecer sério, mas sem conseguir segurar o sorriso.

- Engraçadinho

- Boba

- Hem, hem. Me desculpem, mas é este que vai levar? – falou a vendedora meio sem graça por interromper

- Ah, é sim – sorriu Hermione

- Aqui está, obrigada e volte sempre!

- Obrigada – respondeu a morena -. Vamos?

- Claro! O Três Vassouras nos aguarda – disse piscando para ela enquanto sua mão ia de encontro à dela.

...

- Ai que azar. Como o Três Vassouras pode estar tão cheio?

- E agora?

- Vamos à Madame Padfoot então

- Mas lá

- Ah Mi, qual é? Você prometeu

- Prometi ir ao Três Vassouras

- Mas lá está lotado espertinha. Qual o problema de ir à Madame Padfoot?

-Nada – _é só um lugar nenhum pouco romântico – _pensou. Vamos então, chato - o moreno sorriu

- Hermione?

- Sim?

- Acho que temos um problema

- Problema?

- Esqueci suas sandálias na loja

- VOCÊ O QUE?

- Desculpa, Mi. Tô indo lá buscar, pega uma mesa pra gente tá? – disse dando um beijo na bochecha da garota

...

_Está tudo dando certo. A Mi vai ficar furiosa, mas sei que ela vai amar a minha surpresa. O namorado dela não vai gostar nada, nada Potter. E quem disse que eu ligo?Oras, somos amigos que mal há? Como se eu não te conhecesse espertinho. Você não vai sossegar até causar uma tragédia né? Oras calada. _

_- _Você guardou?

- Sim, está aqui Sr. Potter

- Muito obrigado. Não esqueça de enviar amanhã na hora do café

- Pode deixar

...

- Por favor, me dê um buquê de rosas vermelhas

- Aqui, obrigada Sr.

...

- Só os chocolates Sr.?

- Sim, só isso obrigado

- Por nada Sr.. Sua namorada é uma moça de sorte – o moreno sorriu

...

Hermione estava solitária numa mesa bem no canto do Madame Padfoot. Estava um pouco distraída lendo o cardápio do local - não queria ficar vendo aqueles casais que se beijavam o tempo todo – e nem percebeu quando alguém se aproximou.

- Hem, hem – fez o moreno para que sua presença fosse detectada

- Harry! Que bom que você chegou e – ela não terminara a frase, lá estava Harry a sua frente com um lindo buquê de flores e chocolates – _ai meu Merlin! ai meu Merlin! ai meu Merlin! O que ele acha que está fazendo? Será que ele ficou doido? Ta todo mundo olhando para gente. Por que eles não voltam a se beijar? Tinham que parar logo agora? Respira, respira, respira_

- São para você, Mi

- Pra...pra mi...mim?

- Claro! Você está vendo outra pessoa aqui que merecesse meus agrados mais do que a Srtª?

- Mas Harry, eu

- Você não gostou? – falou triste – Me desculpa, Mi. Eu...eu não quis...não foi minha intenção

- Não Harry, não é isso. Eu adorei, são lindas – disse se levantando e dando um abraço no amigo

- Que bom que gostou – disse o garoto aliviado dando um beijo na bochecha da morena.

...

Os morenos passaram o resto do tempo conversando. No final do dia Rony e Luna apareceram e eles ficaram no Madame Padfoot até anoitinha, quando enfim voltaram para o castelo onde um loiro não muito contente os esperava.

- Oi Kevin – disse a garota, mas o loiro apenas a olhou analisando cada detalhe da cena. No mesmo instante Hermione soltou-se do abraço de Harry.

- Posso falar com você?

- Claro

...

- Hermione você saiu pela manhã e só volta agora?

- Desculpe, nem percebi o tempo passar

- Nem percebi o tempo passar? – imitou - E essas flores e o chocolate? E como você me explica estar atracada daquele jeito no Potter?

- Ei, espere aí. O que é isso?

- O que é isso? Vai dizer que não tenho motivos para estar assim?

- Não, não tem.

- Ele faz isso de propósito só para me provocar. Será que você ainda não percebeu? - o loiro exasperou-se

- Não sei do que você está falando, não meta o Harry nisso

- Ai, eu não aguento isso! – falou irritado - Pára de defender ele Hermione!

- Olha Kevin, eu não vou discutir isso com você de novo. Que mania que você tem de implicar com o Harry. Caramba! – disse virando as costas para o loiro

- Aonde você pensa que vai? Vamos conversar

- Você não quer conversar, Kevin. Eu sinceramente não to com disposição para brigas

- Mas eu ainda não disse tudo o que eu tinha para dizer

- Mas eu sim, tenha uma boa noite.

~ x ~

- Harry? O que você faz aqui?

- Não é óbvio? – a garota suspirou demonstrando toda a sua frustração por conta da discussão com o namorado

- Me abraça? – ela não precisou pedir novamente

_Ai ela cheira tão bem, é tão macia. Ora cale-se! Não vê que ela está mal? Como se você não estivesse se aproveitando e gostando tanto quanto eu! Ei! Não estou! Aham, sei..._

-O que ele te fez, Mi? – depois de um tempo – Eu vou partir ele em mil ped

- Shiii. Não fala nada ta? Só me abraça – falou a garota o agarrando mais forte enquanto as lágrimas saiam livremente dos seus olhos.

Harry apenas a abraçou de volta na mesma intensidade. Sentia as lagrimas dela ensoparem seu sobretudo. A cada soluço dela seu coração se partia em mil pedadoços. Vê-la assim era pior que se atingido por uma maldição cruciatus. Odiava aquele loiro azedo. Como ele podia magoá-la assim? Ele não a merecia. Sempre tivera certeza disso. _Eu daria a minha vida se ela pedisse, daria se soubesse que isso a faria feliz. Faria qualquer coisa para não ter que vê-la chorar. Qualquer coisa para ver aquele sorriso lindo novamente - _pensava

Ele se afastou e olhou-a nos olhos. Ela parecia estar mais calma e isso o deixava aliviado, mas queria mais, queria que ela estivesse bem. Beijo-a no topo da cabeça e lhe acariciou o rosto

- Quer dançar? – a morena encarou-o surpresa

- O...o que?

- Dançar – falou óbvio

- Agora? – sorriu – Mas não tem música!

- E precisa? Só segue a batida do coração – falou colando seu corpo ao dela enquanto balançava para lá e para cá.

- Ops, desculpa!

- Tudo bem – riu -, todo mundo sabe que você é um péssimo dançarino – caçoou

- Ei! – riu – eu só mostro meus dotes para a garota certa! – falou presunçoso - Ou você acha que eu ia ficar me mostrando para qualquer um por aí? Vou lhe mostrar

- Humm, então quer dizer que eu sou a garota certa? – brincou sem maldade. Harry ficou sério e parou de dançar. A garota ficou apreensiva com medo de tê-lo chateado e ficou aguardando até que ele falasse.

- Sim Hermione, você é a garota certa – falou se aproximando enquanto olhava em seus olhos. A cada milímetro que se aproximava seus olhos iam fechando

_Ai meu Merlin! O...o que..ele não...ele vai...o que eu faço? Nada! Não faça nada!_

_Quero tanto beijá-la. Mas você não pode! Quem disse? Não creio que seja necessário dizer, Potter! Me diz que você não quer os lábios dela? Claro que eu quero, quero tanto quanto você. E então? É que eu não sei se podemos, e se isso a afastar de nós? E se não afastar? E se ela quiser tanto quanto nós? Um beijo vale o risco?_

_Ai meu Merlin! Ele vai mesmo me beijar? Oras, não fique tão abismada, sei que você quer isso, você pode mentir para si mesma, mas não pode mentir para mim. Ok, você está certa, eu quero, quero tanto, mas...Mas você não pode Hermione! Não posso permitir. E se o perdermos? Uma coisa dessas certamente mudaria tudo. E se eu estiver interpretando errado? E se ele não quiser me beijar e eu estiver pensando que sim?Bom, ele está perto demais para estarmos imaginando algo. O que eu faço então? Se eu me afastar vai ficar estranho, se eu deixar ele me beijar vai ficar estranho, então o que eu faço?_

Harry tocou seus lábios nos dela tão levemente que os dois mal perceberam notar o que havia acontecido.

Depois de transcorrido menos de uma fração de segundo Harry se afastou instantaneamente. Abriu os olhos e via a amiga ainda de olhos fechados, ela estava linda, queria voltar e beijá-la até o que o ar lhe faltasse, mas aquela voz irritante tinha toda razão, não podia arriscar perdê-la. Talvez para quem estivesse de fora o achasse covarde e talvez ele estivesse mesmo sendo por não tentar, mas entre ter a amizade dela e o desprezo, ficaria com a amizade.

- É assim que vamos nós cumprimentar agora, Mi. Eu vi isso uma vez num seriado e sempre achei tão legal, mas nunca encontrei uma amiga para fazer – riu. _Um gesto de carinho? Claro que era, mas o que eu queria nada tem haver com amizade, pena que eu não possa te dizer isso_

- Ah – sem ter o que dizer sorriu e o amigo sorriu-lhe de volta

Será que ele percebeu o quanto eu fiquei decepcionada? Espero que não. É melhor assim, digo, fingir que nada aconteceu.

- Melhor irmos deitar, não quero ser o responsável por suas olheira – brincou

- Eu não tenho olheiras, Potter!

- Será? Eu acho que eu vi uma mancha enorme por aqui – a garota socou-o de leve

...x...

Ok, ora de levantar. Mas por que eu deveria fazer isso? Não quero, não mesmo. Estou envergonhado por quase ter fraquejado. Não acredito que ia realmente beijá-la. Não to com a mínima vontade de sair dessa cama, acho que vou continuar aqui e sonhar com ela. _Mas você está esquecendo que tem que ir ao café? E porque? Você vai mesmo nos fazer perder a surpresa? Ai! É mesmo – sorriu._

_- _Bom dia

- Bom dia, Kevin – falou por educação, não estava nem um pouco a fim de falar com ele depois do que ele fizera

- Mi, me desculpa, eu só...

- Só sentiu ciúmes, eu sei, mas olha Kevin eu não posso conviver com isso. Ou você aprende a se controlar ou eu não suportarei isso por muito tempo.

- Eu prometo que vou fazer o possível, Mi. Só entenda que é difícil pra mim, eu te amo tanto e ver o Potter cheio de graça pra cima da minha princesa me deixa louco

- Eu já disse que você não tem com o que se preocupar Kevin, não há nada entre o Harry e eu.

- Vamos esquecer isso tá? Me perdoa?

- Espero que seja a ultima vez – disse lhe dando um sorriso

- Café?

- Sim, senhor – disse aceitando a mão que o garoto lhe oferecia

O café ocorria tranquilamente, Harry chegou e sentou-se à mesa no lugar de sempre, ao lado de Hermione. A garota parecia ter ignorado totalmente o ocorrido do dia anterior então faria o mesmo. De repente milhares de corujas adentraram no salão, três em especial se dirigiram à Hermione, uma com um buquê de rosas vermelhas e as outras duas com uma caixa dourada e depositaram tudo na mesa em frente a garota. Ela olhou surpresa e deu um olhar indagador ao namorado, vendo que ele estava tão surpreso quanto ela dirigiu-se ao pacote e qual não foi a sua surpresa ao ver o vestido que ela tanto gostara no dia anterior.

- Ai meu Deus, Harry! Eu não acredito que você o comprou! Eu poderia te matar por isso!

- Poderia, mas não vai e sabe por quê? Por que ele ficou lindo em você e você o amou, então aceite. Fiz isso por você merece. Aceite como um pedido de desculpas por ter pisado horrores no seu pé ontem

- Você é incrível sabia? – disse se atirando nos braços dele

_Eu não vou ficar aqui e presenciar isso. Como ela pode fazer isso? Me humilhar na frente da escola toda? Já to até vendo todos tirem sarro da minha cara. Ei, o que é aquilo?_ Num banco próximo o garoto viu uma revista e não gostou nada da capa que trazia sua namorada e Harry Potter muito, muito próximos acompanhados dos dizeres: "O casal 20 de Hogwarts: Amor ou interesse?" por Rita Skeeter. Ele abriu a revista atordoado.

"Parece que o tempo vai passando e as pessoas vão ficando descuidadas. Não é segredo para esta que vus fala o romance entre Harry Potter, o queridinho do mundo bruxo e a sangue-ruim Hermione Granger. A uns anos atrás eu já havia mostrado aos meus ávidos leitores as más intenções da gananciosa Srtª Granger que nunca se preocupou em esconder seu oportunismo. Eles claro sempre negaram até a morte qualquer envolvimento. Mas o tempo passou e adivinhem quem estava certa? Isso mesmo, EU! Se eu fosse você não deixaria de acompanhar a matéria a seguir com relatos de tirar o fôlego. Essa é uma matéria que vai abalar estruturas.

Com a chegada do inverno nada melhor que um amor para aquecer nossos corações, casais surgem por todo o lado, mas o amor de Harry e Hermione já é bem antigo (quem quiser relembrar pode acompanhar minha matéria de anos atrás no profeta diário). Parece que finalmente o casal resolveu assumir o romance em público nesta tarde em Hogsmead onde não faltaram toques ousados e demonstrações de afeto. Tirado o fato de que todos já sabem o que ela viu em Harry Potter, o que me preocupa é o que estará passando o pobre namorado da moça, Kevin Stevenson. É parece que a Srtª Granger finalmente está se mostrando. Vale a pena lembrar que a sangue-ruim já fisgou o búlgaro Victor Krum enquanto ainda estava com Harry Potter. Por anos nós nos perguntamos como os garotos caíram nas garras dela, certamente só uma poção do amor muito poderosa poderia ser responsável por isso.

Kevin não terminou de ler, já sentia-se humilhado mais que o suficiente. Agora fora dos muros de Hogwarts todo o mundo bruxo já estava sabendo.

- Kevin? – ele continuou de costas e nenhum som saiu de sua boca. Ela se aproximou – Kevin você saiu e

- E você queria que eu ficasse presenciando aquilo? – virou-se pra ela exaltado. A garota assustou-se com o tom dele.

- Não...eu..eu só...você não tinha motiv – ele riu sarcástico cortando-a

- Ok, Hermione! Digamos que eu não tenha motivos para ficar chateado com aquela cena, como você me explica todo o resto? Como você me explica isso? – disse mostrando a revista à garota.

- Só pode ser brincadeira! Eu não acredito que ela fez isso de novo! Você não pode acreditar no que ela escreve, Kevin!

- Ela me deu argumentos bem convincentes, fotos e até depoimentos! – ele abriu a revista: "_ai a Srtª Granger tem mesmo sorte, dava para notar o quanto o casal está apaixonado. Você precisava ver com os dois se tratavam – _falou a vendedora da loja

- Pára! Já chega, Kevin! Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir que entre o Harry e eu não existe nada?

- Sabe Hermione, você tem razão, talvez eu esteja acusando muito o Potter e deixando de ver que você gosta disso. O problema não é o Potter gostar de você, o problema é que você gosta dele. Por isso você o defende tanto. Ai como eu sou idiota! Você me fazendo de palhaço esse tempo todo e eu botando a culpa só nel – ele não terminou, a garota o calou com um tapa

- Nunca mais repita isso! Espero que você esteja apenas com raiva e não esteja raciocinando direito por que se você realmente acha isso de mim, então este relacionamento é um erro.

- Acho que pela primeira vez em tempos a gente concorda em alguma coisa

- Então isso só nos dá uma saída, não?

...x...

- Melissa! O que significa isso?

- Ai, Malfoy! Que susto, para que esse mau humor todo?

- Você já viu isso?

- Ai Meu Merlin! Não, não, não! O Lorde das Trevas vai nos matar!

- Eu não disse para você cuidar do Potter?

- Bom, eu tentei, mas aquele retardado não me quis mais. Eu pensei que estava tudo bem

- É mais pelo visto não está!

- O que nós faremos agora?

- Sorte nossa que eu tenho um plano. É o seguinte...

...x...

- É isso que você quer?

- Você não está me dando alternativa

- Sempre há uma alternativa

- Eu não vejo nenhuma no momento

- Kevin, vamos deixar a cabeça esfriar, conversar com calma. Olha, nós iremos a festa hoje a noite e depois a gente conversa ta?

- Não sei Hermione, eu quero muito me acertar com você, mas não sei se devo

- Por favor

- Não sei, seu eu mudar de idéia te encontro lá

- Vou ficar esperando

...x...

- Kevin?

- Ah, oi Mel

- Nossa, o que aconteceu? Você parece chateado

- E eu estou, mas não quero falar disso

- Me deixe tentar ajudá-lo

- Não vejo como, mas vou te contar o que aconteceu...

- Mas Kevin, você não a ama?

- Muito

- Então não deixa ela escapar, não deixe que ela fique com o Potter

- Como se eu pudesse competir com ele

- E você pode, tenho certeza que ela te ama também

- Então é só você, por que eu e todo mundo já notou que não

- Não seja bobo, vai encontrar com ela hoje na festa e resolva tudo. E sem "mas" ouviu?

- Sim, senhora!

...x...

- Vamos Hermione!

- Calma Harry, já estou indo. Pronto! – disse a garota descendo as escadas – Pra quem não queria ir à festa o Sr. está apressado demais

- Uau! Her...her...mione...você...está fantástica!

- Quer um babador, Potter? – brincou

- Rá, rá, convencida

– Só digo o que vejo, mas eu estou linda mesmo né? – disse direcionando ao amigo um olhar provocador de "ouse me desmentir"

- Vamos?

- Claro senhor babão – motejou

...x...

- Olá Sr. Potter, Srtª Granger – cumprimentou o anfitrião – Que bom que vieram! Venham cá!

Harry e Hermione se dirigiram ao portão e o atravessaram, mas no momento em que o fizeram um murmurinho invadiu o salão. Ao procurar o motivo de tamanha exaltação os morenos se viram para cima e notaram que um pequeno visgo brotara bem acima de suas cabeças, o pânico tomou conta de suas mentes.

- Isto é...

- Não pode ser...

- Beija! Beija! Beija! – gritavam

- Qual é Potter? Todo mundo sabe que você e a Granger vivem se pegando

- Não beija Harry! Ela deve ter armado isso

- Har...ry, o...que...o que... – o garoto lhe sorriu nervoso, ela pareceu entender isso como um sim e beijou-o. Foi um beijo calmo, romântico e...rápido. Ela se separou do garoto assim que avistou a expressão do namorado

- Kevin, eu...

- Você o que Hermione?

- Eu posso explicar, eu...eu...

- Explicar o que? Que você continua me fazendo de palhaço esse tempo todo e eu besta caio na sua? Olha, eu vou embora

- Não Kevin! Espera! Kevin! – o garoto parou

- Você me ama Hermione?

- Eu...er...eu...

- Eu já entendi – falou se dirigindo a saída

- Não Kevin espera – disse a moça indo atrás do loiro

...x...

_Ai Meu Merlin! O que foi aquilo? Ela me beijou, me beijou! Foi tão doce, tão...especial. Ai Meu Deus, o Kevin! O que eu fiz? Eu acabei com o namoro dela. Como se você se importasse com isso. Qual é? Sou eu, eu sei que você não sente culpa por fazer eles terminarem, pelo contrário, você está muito feliz de ter feito isso à ele. É mais no final das contas foi atrás dele que ela foi não?_

- Harry?

- Ah, oi Luna

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Como assim?

- Por que você não foi atrás da Mione?

- Eu? Não, nada haver, foi só...

- O visgo? Ai pelo amor de Morgana!

- Mesmo que não fosse, ela foi atrás do Kevin e...

- E o que você esperava? É claro que ela tinha que ir. Você não vai dar a oportunidade de eles se acertarem né?

- Acho que você tem razão. Obrigado Luna! – disse correndo em direção a saída

...x...

- Você estava certa quando disse que não podia mais agüentar. Dessa vez sou eu quem diz isso. A partir de agora eu não sou mais o seu namorado

- O que? Você ta terminando comigo?

- Sim, estou. Pra mim já deu. Eu acreditei em você, te amei, aceitei de um tudo pra não te perder, mas agora finalmente eu me toquei que não sou bom o bastante para competir com o Potter

- Kevin, eu...eu...foi o visgo...eu...o Harry...

- Eu estava lá Hermione, eu vi. Não vou pedir pra você escolher entre nós dois por que eu sei que você escolheria ele. Faça um favor para nós dois e pare de tentar negar o óbvio

- Eu não quis te magoar, eu juro...eu só

- Mas magoou e se você não se importa eu preciso ir. Espero que ele valha a pena, apesar de tudo eu te amo e isso significa que mesmo odiando isso, não posso evitar me preocupar com você. Por favor, não me procura ta? Me dá um tempo. Adeus

...x...

- Hermione – ela parou

- Me desculpe Harry, agora não

Então tudo aconteceu rápido, Harry empurrou a garota na parede e lhe deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Foi um beijo desesperado, exigente.

~ Fim do Capítulo VIII - Continua ~

**N.A.: **Olá pessoas! Valeu a pena esperar não? Desculpe a demora.

Estou aguardando os comentários de vocês, preciso muito de suas opiniões.

Quero agradecer em especial a**Jade** que conversa comigo e me dá apoio (e me ilude, kkkk) e Angel Cullen McFellou por estar sempre por aqui.

Espero de verdade que tenham gostado...

Beijinhos e até a próxima...


	11. Capítulo 11

**~ Sonhando Alto ~**

**Capítulo 9: Depois da Festa**

**Antes:**

_- Você estava certa quando disse que não podia mais agüentar. Dessa vez sou eu quem diz isso. A partir de agora eu não sou mais o seu namorado_

_- O que? Você ta terminando comigo?_

_- Sim, estou. Pra mim já deu. Eu acreditei em você, te amei, aceitei de um tudo pra não te perder, mas agora finalmente eu me toquei que não sou bom o bastante para competir com o Potter_

_- Hermione – ela parou_

_- Me desculpe Harry, agora não _

_Então tudo aconteceu rápido, Harry empurrou a garota na parede e lhe deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Foi um beijo desesperado, exigente. _

**Agora:**

Harry observava a amiga dormir. Ela estava tão linda e serena, Sua cabeça descansava no peito dele e enquanto ele passava a mão em seus cabelos cacheados às lembranças daquela noite vieram à sua cabeça.

**Flashback**

Quando o ar pareceu faltar o moreno se afastou alguns centímetros, mas só o suficiente para olhar nos olhos da garota.

- Desculpe Hermione, mas aquele beijo não foi o suficiente para mim. Se você quiser me matar depois – falou colando seus lábios novamente.

- Vamos para outro lugar? – falou tentando recuperar o ar - Aqui não tem privacidade – disse puxando a garota em direção à sala precisa.

Hermione se deixou levar sem nenhuma objeção. No percurso eles sempre paravam para eventuais beijos ardentes no corredor. Quando finalmente chegaram, a sala pareceu perceber o desespero dos morenos por que a porta se abriu instantaneamente. Harry levou Hermione em direção à enorme cama localizada no centro da sala e os beijos recomeçaram. As mãos do garoto pareciam incontroláveis.

- Har...ry – falou a garota com medo do que estava prestes a acontecer

- Me desculpe, Mi – falou envergonhado por ter tomado tal liberdade – Eu...

- Não, não é isso – acrescentou diante da expressão do amigo – Eu quero, mas... é que eu nunca...eu nunca...ah, você sabe – falou envergonhada.

O garoto sorriu e a olhou fundo em seus olhos, queria que ela visse sua alma, sabia que ela era a única que podia fazê-lo por que ele também era o único que podia ver a dela apenas com um olhar. Enquanto se perdia a intensidade daquele olhar, foi se aproximando lentamente e em seguida beijou-a com calma. A proporção que o beijo ia se intensificando seus corpos ficavam mais próximos, e mais necessitados eles ficavam um do outro. Então de repente Harry cortou o beijo e se levantou. Hermione olhou-o com apreensão.

- Fiz algo errado? – perguntou antes que pudesse se conter

- Não – sorriu-lhe – Pelo contrário

Então ela entendeu o motivo dele ter se afastado, o amigo estava se despindo bem na sua frente e não demorou para que ele estivesse apenas com uma boxer preta. _OMG! _– pensou – Ele certamente mataria de inveja qualquer deus grego. O garoto de olhos verdes então se aproximou novamente e como se desembrulhasse um presente com medo de rasgar a embalagem – ou nos pensamentos de Hermione, torturá-la -, ele foi tirando o vestido da amiga lentamente até que ela ficasse apenas de calcinha e sutien. Em seguida, começou a beijá-la da ponta dos pés até que finalmente alcançasse seus lábios. Suas mãos passeavam por todo o corpo da garota, mas uma delas se deteve em cima de sua calcinha. No susto, Hermione cortou o beijo tamanho prazer que aquele toque lhe causou.

- Agora eu que pergunto, fiz algo errado?Me desculpa Mi, eu não...eu

Ela não respondeu, apenas pegou a mão do garoto e colocou-a por dentro de sua calcinha. Ele então começou a tocar-lhe.

- Ha...Ha...rry – gemia incapaz de se conter – Preciso de você, Harry, preciso agora.

- Você está pronta? – ela fez que sim, então ele terminou de tirar sua peça de roupa e fez o mesmo com as dela. Admirou-a por alguns segundo e então posicionou-se sobre ela.

**Fim do Flashback**

Hermione acordou com um imenso sorriso no rosto, sentia o calor do corpo de Harry a lhe aquecer, sentia-se tão bem ali, tão protegida. Abriu os olhos lentamente e procurou não fazer movimentos bruscos para que o amigo não acordasse. Ah Harry – pensou enquanto o via dormir – Meu doce e amado Harry, como você consegue ser tão...tão...Harry? – sorriu. Você tem ideia do quanto eu sonhei com isso? O quanto eu quis estar assim com você?Eu nunca fui mais feliz em toda a minha vida, mas não posso ignorar o fato de que você estava bêbado. Ela então se aproximou do moreno e tocou levemente seus lábios nos dele. Me desculpe, mas terei que fazer isso. Não posso ficar e esperar que você me diga que foi um erro. Eu não suportaria...

Harry sentia seu corpo mole pela preguiça, ah como dormira bem, fazia tanto tempo que não se sentia tão feliz, tanto tempo que não se sentia bem - com toda a pressão que Voldemort exercia sobre si ele não podia se dar ao luxo de relaxar, na verdade ele não conseguia parecia que a morte o rondava o tempo todo. Ah minha Hermione – falou enquanto tateava a cama em busca da amiga. Abriu os olhos, ela não estava mais na cama. Levantou-se e ao ver uma mesa muito bem posta sorriu, por um momento achou que ela o tivesse abandonado.

- Hermione? – chamou – Mi? – Não houve resposta. Mione? - disse beirando ao desespero. Como novamente não houve resposta ele levantou num salto e vasculhou todo o recinto. _Nem um sinal; Nem um mísero bilhete; Nada; Ela se fora. _Harry sentou na cama e abraçou os joelhos, uma pequena lágrima percorreu seu rosto.

- Mi? – perguntou o garoto ao ouvir a porta se abrir

- Ah, me desculpe...eu não sabia que tinha alguém aqui...eu não entendo muito dessa sala e – ela então parou finalmente prestando atenção no rapaz -, você está bem? Que falar sobre o por que desse choro?

- Não se preocupe

- Olha, eu sei que a gente não se conhece, quer dizer, eu te conheço, claro, quem não conhece você – riu

- Não quero ser grosso, mas se você não se importa...é...

- Rebeca, mas pode me chamar de becca

- Ok Becca, se você não se importa eu gostaria de ficar sozinho.

- Humm, isso vai ser um problema

- Não vejo o por que

- Não posso deixar você assim nesse estado

- Eu to bem

- Não ta não, fala comigo, eu sou uma ótima ouvinte – Harry olhou para a garota contrariado, não queria que ela ficasse, mas ao mesmo tempo precisava que ela ficasse. Estava destruído por dentro. Não pode evitar o pensamento de ter sido usado, sentia-se um idiota por acreditar que seria diferente, um tolo por esperar que ela estivesse lá quando ele acordasse.

- Posso te pedir um abraço, Rebecca?

- Bom, se você me chamar de Becca a gente até conversa – brincou. Mas promete que vai me contar o que aconteceu?

- Eu to mesmo precisando desabafar.

~ x ~

- Bom, eu amo uma pessoa

- Hermione Granger – a garota interrompeu-o – O que? É tão óbvio – falou ante a cara de espanto do garoto – Ah me desculpa Harry, mas você demorou viu? Todo mundo sempre soube

- Tanto faz – disse o rapaz depois de um tempo -, isso não muda a minha situação. Acho que vocês estavam errados afinal.

- Por que você não me diz o que houve?

- Tudo começou neste verão – ela olhou-o sarcástica –, bem, talvez antes, mas só agora é que dei atenção...

~ x ~

- Hermione? Por onde você esteve? Você está bem?

- Não quero falar, Gi. Sério, agora não

- É o Harry, não é? O que ele fez? Quer que eu dê uma lição nele?

- Não, não é nada disso...é que...eu e o Harry...bom...nós...ahh

- PÁRA! Para tudo! Não vai me dizer que você e o Har...OMG! Isso é...isso é...

- Uma tragédia?

- Nossa, ruim assim é? Eu ia dizer fantástico, você não gostou da varinha dele? – a ruiva sentiu uma almofada atingir-lhe – Ops, digo...Afinal, qual o problema? Você não gostou?

- Bom, gostei...gostei muito

- E então? Ele reagiu mal, foi isso?

- Não sei

- Como assim "não sei" – imitou.

- Não sei, Ginevra

- Hermione Jane Granger, não vai me dizer que a Srtª

- Sim, eu fugi

- NãaooO! Não, não e não

- O que eu podia fazer?

- Hermione como você pôde deixá-lo lá? Eu posso até imaginar como ele deve estar desolado. A Srtª vai voltar lá agora mesmo e torça para ele ainda estar dormindo

- Mas e se

- Nada de "MAS". Se não quiser ser azarada melhor ir logo, não me obrigue a usar um Imperius em você.

- Ok, já vou.

- Ei, para que esse desânimo? Você não tem com o que se preocupar Mi, todo mundo sabe que o Harry é louco por você

~ x ~

- Peraí! Você e Hermione Granger...vocês...Não acredito que ela teve coragem de te deixar assim depois disso.

- Vai ver eu sou muito ruim de cama

- Ou isso ou ela é uma louca – o rapaz a olhou interrogativo -. Verdade, qualquer garota daqui daria a vida por essa oportunidade.

- Não precisa fazer isso, Becca.

- O que? É verdade, não to falando isso só para te animar não

- Talvez você tenha razão, mas isso é só por que eu sou famoso

- É, a maioria

- Ei!

- Ora, sou realista

- Obrigado. Me esclarece uma coisa, você quer me animar ou fazer eu me suicidar?

- Ui! Feri seu ego, galã?

- Vai ver foi isso com a Mi

- Vamos fazer um trato? Nada de deprê! Já consegui fazer você sorrir, não estraga meus esforços. Minha missão oficial de hoje é te deixar feliz.

- Não acho que você consegue

- Está me desafiando?

- Talvez – riu

- Ok! Você não devia ter duvidado. Prepare-se Sr. Potter! E vamos logo pro café! Nada de moleza!

- Sim, sargento! – brincou o garoto

~ x ~

Hermione se aproximou do corredor que dava para a sala precisa, o coração batia tão forte que ela mal podia respirar. _E se ele não estiver mais dormindo? O que eu vou falar para ele? Como será que ele está? Triste?..._Ela empurrou a porta da sala de vagar, estranhamente ele já estava aberta.

- Harry?

- Mione?

- Ah, oi...você...você...acordou né? – riu sem graça

- É...eu acordei – falou meio que interrogativo num misto de alegria por ela estar ali e diversão pelo embaraço dela. – E você voltou né? - os morenos ficaram se observando em silêncio.

- Pronto Harry – falou Becca que tinha ido ao banheiro – Ah Hermione

Hermione desviou o olhar do amigo e voltou-se para a figura que acabara de surgir do nada. Era uma garota muito bonita, o tipo de garota que faria um homem cair de amores por ela sem nenhum esforço. Então sentiu-se estúpida por ter voltado, burra por acreditar que sentia algo por ela.

- Eu...Ah me desculpa eu não sabia que você estava ocupado...eu...eu não devia ter...ah...eu preciso ir

- Hermione! Espera!

- Não tudo bem, eu não quero atrapalhar vocês, eu...eu

- É Hermione, nós só

- Olha, vocês precisam conversar, melhor eu ir

- Não, você pode ficar, eu realmente tenho que ir

- Alguns minutos não vão te matar – ao ouvir o comentário Hermione ficou fortemente tentada a lançar um avada na garota, mas limitou-se a lançar-lhe um olhar assassino.

- É Mi, fica. Por favor. – A menina nada respondeu

- Eu vou indo Harry, a gente se vê depois?

- Claro, até mais Becca.

Enquanto Harry acompanhava Rebecca até a porta Hermione se sentava frustrada na cama. _Eu saio por 5 minutos e ele arranja outra? E que atenção toda era aquela que ele estava dando a ela? Por que simplesmente não deixá-la ir? _

- Você sabe que ela não ia se perder se fosse sozinha, não é? – Harry olhou a amiga surpreso, era ciúme?

- Você está com c...

- Foi só um comentário. Agora realmente eu preciso ir

- Mas a gente nem conversou

- Teríamos se você não tivesse demorado tanto

- Eu nem...Hermione, por favor! Pensei que você tivesse vindo para

- Nem sei por que eu vim

- Você sabe sim.

- É, mas mudei de ideia. Não to mais a fim de conversar

- Chega! – disse já deveras irritado segurando ela pelo pulso - Não se faça de ofendida e não fique zangada, eu que deveria estar. Você foi embora e me deixou aqui sozinho. Ontem a noite foi...

- ...Um erro...

**~ Continua ~**


	12. Chapter 12

**~ Sonhando Alto ~**

**Capítulo 10: Amigos?**

**Antes:**

- Ontem a noite foi...

- ...Um erro...?

**Agora:**

**- **Um erro... – disse Harry Potter parecendo desorientado quando seu melhor amigo Ronald Weasley lhe encontrou vagando sem rumo.

- Harry você ta bem? Já viu que horas são? Onde você esteve? – Então o ruivo pareceu reparar o amigo direito - Ei, o que aconteceu?

- Um erro... Um erro...

- Um erro? Como assim?

- Um erro...

- Cara você está me assustando. Do que você está falando?

- Um erro... Rony... Um erro...eu e ela...nós...e ela...

- Ela? Ela quem? Hermione? – ao ouvir o nome da amiga ele pareceu ficar pior e as lagrimas já caiam livremente

- Um erro...

- Calma Harry! O que aconteceu? Como assim ela disse que foi um erro? – perguntou o Ruivo já nervoso puxando o amigo para um lugar menos chamativo por que as pessoas tinham começado fixar o olhar neles mais segundos do que o necessário.

- Ok, agora me conta o que foi – disse quando já estavam a sós - e se você repetir mais uma vez a frase "Um erro..." eu te lanço uma azaração.

- Como ela pode, Rony?

~ x ~

- Um erro...

- Mione?

- Um erro, Gi

- Um erro? O que foi um erro? Ele disse isso? Ai Hermione me diz logo o que foi? Me conta tudo, por favor!

- O que foi um erro? É melhor você perguntar o que não foi um erro! – disse num tom de histeria -. Foi um erro me entregar para ele, foi um erro eu ter traído o meu namorado, foi um erro eu achar que ele sentia algo por mim...aliás, o meu maior erro foi ter voltado para lá. Se eu tivesse ficado aqui eu não teria tido o desprazer de pegar ele na cama com outra!

- NA CAMA COM OUTRA? COMO ASSIM?

- Pois é, ele não esperou nem meu lugar esfriar e já estava com aquela...com aquela...ahhh

- Eu não consigo acreditar, Hermione eu tenho certeza que o Harry não faria isso. O que realmente aconteceu?

- Ok, eu estava muito bem vivendo minha tortura interna e alguém muito intrometido teve a excelente ideia de me fazer voltar para aquele lugar – parou brevemente para dar um olhar assassino à amiga -. Então eu entro lá e ele e aquela..._garota_...

- Eles estavam na cama?

- Bom...eh...não exatamente, mas quase

- Quase quanto? – perguntou a ruiva com dúvida

- Ok, ok! Ela estava no banheiro o que não significa que eles não estavam se pegando antes, sabe Merlin o que eles podem ter fei...

- Hermione, foco!

- Pois é, e o pior é que ela parece um trasgo! Os pés dela são enormes e ela deve ter tomado muita poção para ajeitar aquilo que ela chama de cara. E ela tinha um ar tão falso e debochado..."eu não quero atrapalhar vocês". Falsa! Fingida!

**(N.A.: Ok, eu podia colocar os vários "adjetivos" que a Mi deve estar dando a pobre da Becca agora e sei que vocês podem até concordar, rs, mas eu ia levar uns dez capítulos para dar conta de tudo, kkk)**

~x~

_**Flashback**_

- Um erro...?

- Hermione...

- Olha Harry, não precisa. Eu entendo que você estava bêbado e que nunca teve a intenção de que...ah..eh..._isso_...tivesse acontecido

- Não, Mi eu... O que? _Isso_?

- É você sabe...nós dois...depois da festa...

- Bom eu não diria "_isso_", mas...ah..."isso"?

- Ok vamos simplificar, nós nos deixamos levar, foi só...hãm...um momento ruim para fazer uma escolha...foi só curtição...ah sei lá. O importante é que não precisamos nos sentir culpados, eu concordo que foi apenas um deslize. Nós vamos esquecer isso ok?

- Então você quer fingir que nada aconteceu? – falou irritado

- É! Isso mesmo, fingir, você tirou as palavras da minha boca! Viu? Já estamos nos entendendo. Nós podemos fazer isso, não podemos?

Harry ficou calado absorto em seus pensamentos. _Isso? Como ela pode chamar de "isso" o que nós tivemos ontem a noite? Como ela pode me pedir para "fingir"que nada aconteceu? Como se finge isso afinal?_

- Você tem razão, foi um erro – disse seco

- Eu tenho? É...hãm...é eu acho que tenho – disse forçando um sorriso. Tentou não parecer decepcionada, uma grande parte dela realmente esperava que ele fosse discordar. Que ele fosse dizer que não tinha sido um erro e que ele a amava.

- Eu até me sinto até aliviado sabe? Digo, que você sinta o mesmo que eu

- Que bom, por que nossa amizade é muito importante

- Para mim também. Fiquei com medo de que tivesse representado mais para você do que realmente foi e isso destruísse nossa amizade.

- Que bom que não...

-...significou nada

- É! Amigos? – disse o rapaz tentando parecer feliz

- Claro! – disse a garota tentando não chorar.

Eles deram um abraço que mais parecia uma despedida. Aquele abraço significava tudo. É claro que eles não podiam admitir um para o outro, era melhor e mais fácil fingir que estava tudo bem. O orgulho falava mais alto e eles não iam ceder e falar sobre seus reais sentimentos. Tinha sido "fácil" mentir um para o outro, mas eles conseguiriam mentir para si mesmos?

_**Fim do Flashback**_

~ x ~

**N.A.: PS.: Esses diálogos estão juntos, mas eles (Harry/Rony e Hermione/Gina) estão separados. Pensem naquelas cenas de filme em que os diálogos ocorrem ao mesmo tempo em metade da tela. Para ajudar: (H/G) = Hermione e Gina; (H/R) = Harry e Rony.**

- Hermione como você pôde? (H/G)

- O que você esperava Rony? Ela disse primeiro que tinha sido um erro (H/R)

- E você concorda? (H/R)

- E o que eu podia fazer, Gi? Eu chego lá e ele ta com outra, eu digo que foi um erro e ele concorda? (H/G)

- Você tinha que falar a verdade, Harry (H/R)

- Claro que não tinha! (H/G)

- E o que você vai fazer agora? Você acha que vai ser fácil fingir que nada aconteceu? Pior, fingir que não significou nada? Você acha que pode fazer isso? (H/R)

- Claro! Vai ser mais fácil...(H/G)

- ...do que você imagina (H/R)

_Fingir, é só fingir. Acho que posso me dar muito bem nisso. Fingir é fácil, Hermione você consegue garota! É só eu controlar a vontade de tocá-la novamente. Ignorar o gosto dele que ainda está em minha boca. Que dificuldade tem isso? Digo, esquecer a Hermione vai ser moleza. É só apagar da mente todas as lembranças...É acho que eu to...perdida...perdido. _

**(N.A.: Não sei se deu para entender essa parte, mas os dois estão tendo os mesmos pensamentos, eu só fiz uma salada, kkk. Espero que entendam, qualquer coisa perguntem)**

_Mentirosos! Os dois ali frente aos amigos perdidos em seus pensamentos não podiam parecer mais mentirosos. Nem a si mesmo eles enganaram._

~x~

- Melissa? Posso falar com você?

- Drac

- Agora!

- Nossa o que foi?

- O que foi? O QUE FOI?

- É, o que foi?

- O que foi é que eu tenho informações de que o Potter e a Granger passaram a noite juntos ontem.

- Eles O QUE?

- Eu não acredito que você deixou isso acontecer! Que droga, Melissa! Você nunca faz nada direito? – a garota olhou-o ofendida.

- Falou o esperto, você fica cantando de galo, mas só eu estou fazendo o trabalho sujo! Eu tive que ficar por aí desfilando com o Potter, eca! E você? Você só fica aí me dando ordens. Não sou seu elfo doméstico! Francamente!

- O que você quer que eu faça? Que eu fique com a Granger?

- Não seria má ideia você fazer um sacrificiozinho também

- Mesmo que eu concordasse com essa sandice, você está esquecendo de um detalhe, Potter e sua corja me odeiam, por que você acha que a Granger me daria bola?

- Então trate de dar um jeito! Sei que o seu cérebro super dotado vai ter alguma ideia

- Veremos se realmente será necessário

- Já está fugindo? Você é mesmo um covarde.

- Eu não estou fugindo, garota. Só dê uma olhada – a garota seguiu seu olhar. Hermione estava na mesa da Grifinória com cara de enterro, do outro lado da mesa Harry e uma garota muito bonita conversavam.

- Quem é aquela?

- Não sei, contanto que ela afaste a Granger do Potter

- Ah Draco, não seja ingênuo, como se aquela garota fosse conseguir afastar aqueles dois. Ela é até aceitável, mas você sabe que ela só vai ficar com ciúme e eles vão acabar se pegando por aí. Você tem que provocar é o Potter, ele fica mais vulnerável sem aquela dentuça. Pegue a garota e com certeza você o destruirá completamente.

- Você quer mesmo que eu pegue a sangue-ruim né?

- Vou me divertir muito vendo você tentar – riu

~ x ~

_Estava muito escuro Harry caminhava sem saber por onde ou para onde. Não sabia o porquê de estar ali, ele gritava, mas apenas ouvia o eco da sua voz. Tateava o nada em busca de um sinal que pudesse lhe trazer um consolo. De repente lá no fundo uma pequena luz se acendeu. Ele correu em direção aquela luz na esperança de ela lhe trazer respostas. Ele foi se aproximando, mas tudo estava muito distorcido. Quando sua visão começou a adquirir foco ele viu Hermione, mas havia algo que estava diferente, errado. Ela parecia lutar para se soltar de alguma coisa. Ele correu o máximo que pode ao seu encontro, mas ao chegar mais perto ela sumiu, a coisa a levara. _Harry acordou assustado, de novo aquele sonho esquisito. A quase uma semana vinha tendo esse sonho estúpido que nada parecia significar. Ele quebrara a cabeça mil vezes, mas não via nenhuma razão para sonhar aquilo tantas vezes. _Que estranho – _pensava.

_~x~_

Um mês se passara desde que Harry e Hermione decidiram que fingir sobre o que estavam realmente sentindo era a coisa certa a se fazer em nome da amizade. Hermione caminhava tranquilamente em direção aos jardins, queria aproveitar a folga da aulas para atualizar a leitura sobre a sombra de uma árvore e tentar esquecer dos últimos acontecimentos. Ao se sentar ela viu ao longe Rony e Luna fazendo um pic nic na beira do lago, sorriu ao ver o quanto aqueles dois eram felizes. Eles pareciam tão certos um para o outro, tão certos do que sentiam. Sentiu inveja, aquilo era o que ela mais desejava na vida, ter uma vida daquela. Ser feliz, Merlin como ela precisava daquilo. Mas o que ela ia fazer? Como ela poderia ser aquela garota? Ela não podia, era covarde demais para isso. Além do mais, o Rony não era o Harry, então as coisas não podiam ser tão simples. Claro que as coisas estavam melhorando depois de um mês, tinha sido difícil, mas aos poucos ela já estava conseguindo fingir melhor e a amizade deles estava tomando um rumo.

- Hem hem

- Harry? Oi

- Você não morre mais sabia? Eu estava pensando em você agorinha mesmo e te encontro aqui.

- Pensando em mim? – disse sem poder conter muito a alegria de saber que ele pensava nela

- É! É que a professora McGonagall pediu para lhe avisar que o Finn passou mal e foi parar na enfermaria e por isso você terá que assumir o turno dele na ronda dessa noite.

- Ah...er...claro...uh...obrigada – falou meio desconcertada

- Não há de que, Mi. O que você está fazendo aí sozinha?

- Ah você sabe, o de sempre – disse levantando o livro

- Ah claro, nem sei por que ainda pergunto – riu enquanto ela fazia cara de zangada

- Você bem que deveria fazer o mesmo, até o Rony ta estudando para os testes

- Ah Mi, eles são só no mês que vem. Além do mais, o Rony só quer uma desculpa para ficar com a Luna, ninguém cai nesse papo de que ela é ótima professora.

- É você tem razão.

- Eu sempre tenho, gata.

- Metido!

- Bom, melhor eu ir. Vou deixar você estudar e vou para o meu treino por que já estou atrasado.

- Tchau

- Tchau

~ x ~

_Ok, Harry, agora você pode respirar. Eu estou realmente ficando bom nisso, mas ta difícil. Ficar sonhando com ela sem dúvida não ajuda. O que tem de errado comigo? Você sabe muito bem, já to com cabelos brancos de ter que repetir, homem! Ah, você não sabe de nada. _

- Um galeão pelos seus pensamentos

- Ei Becca

- Olá capitão, se atrasando pro treino? Que exemplo em? - brincou

- Sempre tão engraçadinha, você merece é uma lição sabia? Prepare-se para a mão terrível

- O que? Ai! Mais o que...Harry! Não! – disse tentando fugir das mãos do garoto que tentavam lhe fazer cócegas.

- Vem cá! Eu vou te pegar – disse correndo atrás dela

~x~

Hermione caminhava pelos corredores fazendo a ronda no lugar de Finn. Ela caminhava com passos rápidos fazendo seus passos ecoarem por todo o corredor. De repente ela parou e ouviu um barulho abafado.

- Quem está aí? – sua voz ecoou, mas nenhuma resposta veio. Ela continuou andando e quase tropeça em algo...

- Ai!

- Mas o que...

- Ei você! O que faz aqui? – Nada – Ei, eu estou falando com você! – disse se aproximando um pouco mais da figura encolhida a sua frente. Ao tocá-la sentiu-a tremer, ela parecia estar chorando, pois fungava muito. – Você está bem?

- Granger? – disse a figura se afastando, à luz da lua a garota viu parcialmente o rosto de

- Malfoy? O que você faz aqui? Você sabe que não é permitido estar aqui a essa hora e...

- Desculpe

- O que?

- Desculpe, eu não...eu...

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira!

- Olha eu não to bem ta? Eu já disse me desculpe, mas se você vai ficar aí tirando sarro

- É só que é estranho

- Apesar de não parecer eu sou um ser humano, ta? Francamente!

- Você não costuma ser – ele respirou fundo

- Quer saber, esquece!

- Não, espera. O que aconteceu?

- Agora é minha vez de rir, ta sendo gentil por que?

- Aí está o Malfoy que eu conheço, não sei por que pensei em perder meu tempo, melhor te mandar para detenção de uma vez!

- Não! Espera, é que eu to passando por

~ x ~

- Cansada? Claro que não!

- O treino foi puxado

- Ok, Potter, foi um pouco, você é um capitão muito explorador

- Ai como você é fresquinha, Becca! Não tenho culpa se você não agüenta, mulherzinha – riu

- Rá rá, vê bem se sou eu que fico chorando pelos cantos. Pelo menos eu sou mulher

- Ui, essa doeu. Nem vou discutir, vou na cozinha quer vir?

- Não obrigada, to louca por um banho. Além do mais eu to gorda, melhor não comer nada – riu

- Para mim você ta perfeita

- Continue assim e eu vou achar que está dando em cima de mim, Potter

- Nos seus sonhos, boneca – disse piscando para ela

~ x ~

- Hermione?

- Harry? O que faz aqui?

- Eu estou vindo do Quadribol e decidi

- Potter! Você aqui? – interrompeu- o loiro - Que feio Granger! Olha como são as coisas, ela aqui reclamando por eu estar fora da cama e o queridinho Potter vagando pelos corredores. Francamente, Granger! – disse se afastando

- O que você fazia aqui com o Malfoy, Hermione? Ele te machucou? Te fez alguma coisa?

- Calma, ele não me fez nada. Na verdade ele...não importa

- Ele o que, Mi?

- Ele estava chorando

- Ahãm, conta outra.

- Sério, mesmo sendo o Malfoy eu fiquei preocupada

- É por que você é boa demais. Bom, de qualquer maneira, não confie nele, alguma ele deve estar aprontando.

- Mas e se ele estiver com problemas?

- Ok, o que é você e o que você fez com Hermione Granger? Não foi a senhorita que deu um soco nele a quatro anos atrás? Acho bom a Srta parar de bancar Harry Potter tentando salvar todo mundo

- Engraçadinho!

- Eu faço o que eu posso. Mas saindo desse assunto chato, quer ir à cozinha comigo? To morto de fome e olha que eu não peço a qualquer uma para jantar comigo

- Aposto que você diz isso para todas

- Nam, só para as que valem a pena.

**~ Continua ~ **

**N.A.: Olá pessoas! Surpresos ao me ver? É o que dizem, "quem é vivo sempre aparece", rs. Esperem que gostem do capitulo, eu o escrevi a um ano atrás (eu acho), não sei por que não postei. Mas enfim, resolvi voltar a escrever agora que a faculdade deu uma folguinha. Espero comentários, até breve. **


End file.
